Le jardin des cœurs glacés
by SalParadise1994
Summary: Du bois aux Roses jusqu'à la plaine, Arendelle s'est retrouvée de nouveau gelée. Mais cette fois-ci, Elsa en est persuadée : elle n'y est pour rien. Comment expliquer au peuple qu'elle est innocente ? Et d'ailleurs, qui est ce garçon orgueilleux et pieds nus qu'elle n'a jamais vu, et qui ne peut se séparer de son bâton ? JELSA !
1. Chapter 1

Ce fut Kristoff qui le lui annonça. Perdue dans les jardins, regardant pour la énième fois l'éclatante pureté des fleurs, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Olaf raconter des histoires à ces dernières, Elsa l'avait vu arriver, sautant les marches qui la conduiraient jusqu'à elle.

Depuis son retour à Arendelle, tout prospérait. Anna et Christophe se vouaient un amour inconditionnel et prévoyait de se marier dans les prochains mois. Olaf vivait sous son nuage, tâchant d'éviter les trop grosses dents de Sven qui tentaient d'attraper les flocons avec sa langue. Le peuple vivait heureux, grâce aux pouvoirs d'Elsa qui éloignait neige et mauvais temps loin du royaume.

Mais ce saut que Kristoff exécuta ce jour-là fit douter la reine de cette prospérité. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Kristoff n'avait jamais couru vers elle, pas même lorsque l'épée du prince Hans menaçait sa vie. Elle se souvenait, bien sûr, des pas de géants accomplit par le jeune homme, mais c'était uniquement parce que sa sœur Anna accourait, elle aussi, de son côté.

Elsa prit donc le temps de sentir l'air pur des jardins. Elle accorda un instant aux histoires d'Olaf, regarda de nouveau l'éblouissante beauté des fleurs avant de se tourner vers Kristoff qui s'était arrêté à ses pieds, essoufflé.

« Bonjour Kristoff, fit Elsa d'une voix maîtrisée.

– El-Elsa...! Elsa, c'est... ! Je voulais te prévenir !

– Calme-toi, tu veux ? Rien ne peut être aussi grave que tu sembles le penser. Assieds-toi et prends un...

– Non ! Elsa...c'est...c'est la plaine d'Arendelle ! Du lac jusqu'aux bois aux Roses...Tout est gelé ! »

La panique fut instantanée dans le cœur d'Elsa mais ne dura que quelques secondes. Face à un Kristoff complètement bouleversé, elle sourit :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller y jeter un coup d'œil et arranger cela, ce ne doit pas être si...

– Mais comment est-ce possible ? Et si la glace se propageait jusqu'aux champs ? Que deviendrait le peuple ?

– Calme-toi enfin, reprends un peu tes esprits ! se fâcha soudainement Elsa en voyant que son futur beau-frère perdait ses sens. J'ai dit que j'allais régler ça ! »

Elle le contourna et fit glisser sa lourde cape derrière elle. Kristoff lui emboîta le pas.

« Il faut faire prévenir la garde...et organiser une défense.

– Une défense ? Contre quoi, des flocons de neige ? Nous sommes le trente et un décembre, et le soleil n'a jamais été aussi doux, comme si c'était le printemps ! Il est peut-être normal que l'hiver ait envie de reprendre ses droits, tu ne crois pas ? »

Kristoff possibles, Elsa se mordit la lèvre : qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle cette plaine s'était retrouvée gelée : elle perdait de sa puissance. Ou bien ne contrôlait-elle plus ses pouvoirs. Comment avait-elle bien pu faire une chose pareille ? Et sans s'en rendre compte ?!

« ...Et Wilfred, Wilfred pourrait bien sûr nous prêter quelque uns de ses soldats, ils ne sont pas...

– Kristoff...Kristoff, s'il te plaît... fais appeler ma sœur dans la salle du Trône, je te serais reconnaissante. »

Kristoff la regarda bêtement durant quelques secondes, comme s'il avait oublié qui était Anna. Puis, il partit en courant.

Elsa soupira en entrant dans la salle et en s'asseyant sur le du trône qu'elle occupait désormais. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Cette situation serait réglée en quelques instants, il suffirait pour cela qu'elle se serve de ses pouvoirs. Mais si, à force de repousser les intempéries pour que les récoltes soient importantes toute l'année, celles-ci se révoltaient ? Et si le vent reprenait ses droits ? Et si la neige revenait pour tout briser, pour tout anéantir ? Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passée lorsqu'elle avait gelé le royaume. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.

« Elsa ? Oh, Elsa, Kristoff avait l'air complètement bouleversé, mais que se passe-t-il ? »

Anna courrait elle aussi sur l'immense tapis vers Elsa. La reine sourit : Anna était terriblement belle et pleine de vie. Ses cheveux tressés formaient comme une couronne autour de son visage tordu par l'inquiétude. Elle portait dans ses bras une énorme gerbe de blé et en répandait partout, tant dis qu'elle trottinait jusqu'au trône.

« Elsa... !

– Calme-toi, voyons, Kristoff en fait des tonnes !

– Mais...mais il m'a dit... !

– Ecoute moi bien... Anna, tu m'écoutes ?

– Il paraît...la totalité du royaume est gelé ! Oh, nous allons mourir de froid !

– Anna ! Anna, ça suffit maintenant ! »

Anna se tut et Elsa sentit avec une certaine appréhension le bout de ses doigts se geler, ce qui lui arrivait chaque fois qu'elle était en colère. Elle prit une longue respiration pour tenter de se calmer.

« La situation n'est pas alarmante, tu m'entends ? Je vais aller régler le problème dès cet après-midi.

– Mais...avec tes pouvoirs, tu pourrais... ?

– Ne t'en fais pas. Cependant, j'ai besoin de toi pour poser tes fesses sur ce fichu trône pendant mon absence.

– Ton absence ? Mais tu ne pars qu'un après-midi par vrai ?

– Oui, peut-être mais, on ne sait jamais.

– Comment ça, on ne sait jamais ? »

Elsa se leva, s'emmêla un instant les pieds dans sa robe de reine verte et noire et grommela :

« Saleté... Il est possible que je veuille profiter de cette occasion pour me retrouver un peu seule.

– Seule ? Mais... je ne comprends pas, tu peux très bien être seule ici, au château !

– Anna, arrêter de râler, rit Elsa en lui donnant une caresse sur sa jolie joue. Tout se passera bien. »

Dehors, les échos de voix retentirent.

« Ah, ce doit être Kristoff qui a fait ameuter la totalité d'Arendelle ! »

Anna finit par rire : il était vrai que Kristoff en faisait peut-être un peu trop.

« Bon, je file avant qu'il ne parte en guerre, décida Elsa. Je te vois ce soir, d'accord ? »

Les deux sœurs se serrèrent dans les bras, écrasant entre elles la gerbe de blé dont la moitié tomba au sol.

« Sois prudente, murmura Anna. Et reviens vite. »

Elsa promit et quitta la salle.

Aussi vite qu'elle le put dans sa robe de Reine, elle sortit du château par les cuisines et se rua hors de ses murailles en passant par la rivière qui le bordait.

Elle n'avait nullement envie de croiser les soldats, ni même le peuple qui s'était sûrement réuni, avide de réponses qu'elle n'avait pas.

Elsa sentit son cœur se libérer d'un poids, tant dis que, d'un geste de la main, elle transformait sa robe de Reine en celle de Reine des Neiges, bleue, glaciale.

Elsa traversa le petit bois et disparut de la vue du château.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas retrouvée en tête à tête avec elle-même ? Deux ans ? Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas fait jaillir une gerbe de glace de la paume de sa main ? Arendelle, malgré les apparences, était désormais terrorisée par l'hiver, comme si, incapable de se contrôler, leur propre Reine les plongeait, de nouveau et à tous jamais, dans le froid le plus polaire qui soit.

Elsa laissa son bonheur éclater, tant dis que dans un cri d'allégresse, elle fit apparaître un vent du Nord qui s'engouffra dans sa cape et sa robe, faisant s'envoler et la tresse blanche de glace, et la jeune fille elle-même.

Face à elle, les animaux fuyaient, mais Elsa n'en fut pas désolée. Elle laissa ses doigts s'engourdirent et le froid provoqua en elle un désir puissant, une envie de vivre intense.

Elle courut plus qu'elle ne marcha jusqu'à la plaine, qui se situait de l'autre côté d'Arendelle. Elle aurait pu, au moins, demander à Kristoff de lui prêter son traîneau, cela lui aurait éviter l'effort de la marche, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. La plaine, ainsi que le bois aux Roses, était situé à environ trois heures à pieds, une heure et demi en traîneau.

Elsa choisit de prendre tout son après-midi pour, tranquillement, geler ses pas, car même si elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait trouver là-bas (la preuve irréfutable qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs autant qu'elle le souhaitait), ça n'était pas tous les jours que la Reine d'Arendelle pouvait se permettre une sortie ainsi qu'une demi-journée de liberté.

Elle se retrouva ainsi en tête à tête avec cette Solitude dont elle avait fait la rencontre, lorsqu'elle s'était enfuit. Plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne voulait bien le croire, Elsa apprécia le calme, ainsi que la froideur du bois aux Roses dans lequel elle venait de pénétrer.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, qu'elle prêta l'oreille à ce silence tant désiré qu'elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses pouvoirs, rien à voir avec elle-même.

Elsa fronça les sourcils : là, au loin, sur la plaine gelée tel un lac en hiver, quelqu'un chantait.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa dévala la pente pleine de neige, tâchant de ne pas se faire remarquer de l'inconnu. Entre les bouleaux nus et les roseaux dressés vers le ciel tels des épées, elle pouvait apercevoir une silhouette dégingandée, encapuchonnée et...pieds nus.

« Quel énergumène peut bien se promener pieds nus par ce froid... et en chantant... »

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait certainement rien à craindre de cette personne, elle fut soudain exaspérée par ce comportement inconscient. Elle ne craignait pas le froid - bien qu'elle puisse ressentir sa terrible morsure - mais la peau humaine n'y résistait pas longtemps, surtout quand il dégageait ce quelque chose de magique.

Elsa ne le sentait-elle pas dans l'air ? Ce picotement surnaturel, caressant ses joues. Pourquoi lui paraissait-il si...inconnu ?

Elle arriva enfin au pied de la plaine dans un nuage de poudreuse. La personne chantait toujours, traînant derrière elle ce qu'Elsa reconnut être comme une branche, s'amusant à tracer des figures au sol.

« Excusez-moi ! »

Elle s'élança. Il fallait au plus vite lui intimer de quitter la plaine, car elle devait régler cette situation. N'avait-elle pas promis à Anna qu'elle serait de retour au château avant le soir ?

« Hé ! Hé ho ! »

Etait-elle trop loin ? Rageant contre l'inconnu, elle se redressa et s'avança de toute sa splendeur. Quand elle fut assez proche, elle se rendit compte que la chanson n'était autre qu'une comptine pour enfant...Les mêmes phrases, constamment...un air qui lui rappela soudain le hall du château couvert de neige, le thé du dimanche après-midi avec ses parents...

_Here we go round the prickly pear_  
_Prickly pear prickly pear_  
_Here we go round the prickly pear_  
_At five o'clock in the morning._

Elsa se ressaisit et parcourut la moitié de la plaine avant que l'inconnu, enfin, se tourne vers elle. Il était encore trop loin pour qu'elle l'aperçoive correctement, mais elle comprit immédiatement que c'était un jeune homme, peut-être moins âgé qu'elle, quoiqu'elle n'en jurait pas.

« Excusez-moi ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix forte et impérieuse, tant dis qu'elle balançait avec grâce ses bras le long de ses hanches. Rentrez chez vous avant d'attraper froid ! »

Surtout pieds nus...

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, se stoppa et s'appuya sur son bâton, l'air apeuré. Le cœur d'Elsa se radoucit. Malgré la capuche qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, tout dans son attitude hurlait la jeunesse et l'innocence, la frayeur aussi, d'avoir été pris en faute.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas...vous importuner... fit une voix hésitante.

– Ça n'est pas grave. Que faites-vous pieds nus, aussi ? »

N'avait-il pas une mère ou un père le chausser ? Le gronder ? Pourquoi cet enfant se mettait-il en travers de son chemin ? Il lui faisait perdre son temps.

« C'est que je suis si souvent pieds nus que le froid n'a plus aucune emprise sur mes orteils...

– Vraiment... ?

– Bien sûr... Il les as tous fait tomber ! »

Toute hésitation avait disparu de cette voix irrégulière, remplacé par un ricanement qu'Elsa jugea désagréable. Elle se força à rire par politesse à cette lourde blague, et arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il était bien plus grand qu'elle ne se l'était figuré plus grand qu'elle.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, comme lui redemander de quitter les lieux, le garçon souleva sa capuche :

« Et sachez par ailleurs... que je n'ai aucune intention de m'en aller... »

Dans sa voix, désormais, un déluge sarcastique, qui, aussitôt, fit frissonner la nuque d'Elsa. Ou bien était-ce ce visage désormais découvert ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de dix-huit ans, tant sa peau, si pâle, si froide, était lisse. Une tignasse broussailleuse de cheveux aussi blancs que ses sourcils, une bouche fine, rieuse, et...moqueuse ?!

« Excusez-moi ?! »

La bouche s'écarquilla pour laisser place à un éclat de rire franc. Le jeune garçon fit un mouvement de côté et se laissa glisser pour se rapprocher d'Elsa qui sursauta :

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es ma grande, mais c'est à toi, que je conseille de déguerpir. Sûrement qu'avec ta robe de princesse, tu risques d'attraper froid, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle rêvait ou il la provoquait ?

Malgré son énervement, elle tâcha de se contrôler. Pas de débordements.

« Je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer...et de nouveau, je vous demande de par...

– Je vous demande de partir, minauda-t-il en l'imitant. Tu es bien jolie, alors je vais éviter de te brusquer, d'accord ? Seulement, tu n'es pas à ta place ici et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un sur le dos. Alors... du balai ? »

Elsa s'offusqua, ne sachant que répondre.

Elle se pointait ici, à la demande de Kristoff, parce que la plaine aux Roses était gelée et que le phénomène pouvait se répandre sur Arendelle, et tout ce qu'elle rencontrait, c'était...c'était ce gosse ? Ce gosse qui osait s'adresser à elle de cette manière ? Savait-il seulement qu'elle était Reine !

« Si vous ne voulez pas partir, je me verrais obligée de vous y forcer... ! » grinça-t-elle en serrant des poings.

Elle n'avait pas bougé mais lui, continuait de glisser autour d'elle dans la neige gelée, comme s'il portait des patins à glace.

Allait-il cesser de remuer ?!

« M'y forcer ? Comme c'est attendrissant... J'ai trouvé cet endroit le premier. J'y reste. »

Ce fut avec une grande spontanéité qu'Elsa éclata de rire à son tour. La situation se faisait trop comique !

« L'endroit...le premier ? Oh, c'est trop drôle ! Mais enfin, c'est...c'est la plaine aux Roses ! Ce territoire appartient à Arendelle... ! »

Elle riait ! Et cette mine blonde désemparée qui tâchait de se reprendre... !

« Arendelle... ? s'exclama-t-il. Impossible, Arendelle a été gelée ! Regardez autour de vous, au-delà de ces bois, ça n'est que...gerbes de blés et soleil poisseux ! Ce ne peut pas être Arendelle. »

Elsa cessa de rire. Comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose ?

« La ville a été dégelée il y a plus de deux ans, lui apprit-elle. Ce royaume est désormais fertile et son peuple heureux. Et_ tu_ te trouves actuellement dans la plaine d'Arendelle, et je _te_ demande, pour la énième fois, de partir, afin que je puisse faire disparaître cette neige, et ce gel, et cette glace, avant que ça n'empire ! »

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé et Elsa pouvait voir dans ses yeux fixés au sol qu'il réfléchissait.

Elle perdait patience.

« C'est un ordre, ajouta-t-elle, tâchant d'être convaincante. Je t'ordonne de retourner chez toi, d'où que tu viennes. »

Ce fut très certainement le mot « ordre » qui tira le jeune garçon de sa torpeur car il leva bien haut son étrange branche – qui se révéla plutôt être une sorte de bâton de berger. A la plus grande surprise d'Elsa, ou sa plus grande terreur, il fit un bond de trois mètres de haut au-dessus d'elle, soulevant de la poudreuse, pour atterrir dans son dos.

Quand elle se retourna, sa natte fouetta l'air.

« Que... !

– Un ordre ? Tu as bien dit un « ordre » ? Sais-tu que Jack Frost ne reçoit d'ordre de personne ? Et encore moins d'une pimbêche surgi des bois, vêtue comme un être de l'eau !

– Une pimbêche ?! s'égosilla Elsa. Je... ! Et... ! Comment as-tu fait ça ?! »

Il avait sauté. Non, il avait volé. Comment ? Comment ?!

Le regard du dénommé Jack Frost se fit brillant :

« Tu veux dire...ceci ? »

Et de nouveau, il s'envola aussi facilement qu'une feuille en automne. Elsa tenta de se ressaisir. Elle qui était réputée pour son sang-froid, son visage inébranlable...!

Jack Frost atterrit de nouveau à ses côtés, tout près d'elle, si bien qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Je suis Jack Frost, ma jolie. Je vole depuis la nuit des temps.

– La nuit des...

– Alors, entre nous, je te conseille de nouveau de quitter cet endroit, au risque de te retrouver perchée au sommet d'un arbre, avec pour seule compagnie une famille de corneilles ! »

Et il fit demi-tour, traînant toujours derrière lui son bâton.

Elsa ne savait que faire. Elle était totalement paralysée par la série de questions qui vint inonder son esprit. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Jack Frost, et lui , apparemment, n'avait pas entendu parler d'Arendelle depuis fort longtemps.

Elle le rattrapa au pas de course :

« Peu importe qui tu es ! Arrête-toi !

– Bien sûr, compte sur moi ! »

Elle pouvait entendre son petit ricanement mesquin. Elle réitéra son ordre – même ricanement. Elle n'y tint plus. Paumes vers le ciel, sourcils froncés, elle déclencha, dans sa fureur, une tornade glacée qui vint enrouler Jack Frost.

Ce fut avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle l'observa paniquer à son tour, tant dis qu'il s'envolait pour atterrir pour la troisième fois devant elle, cette fois-ci avec plus de lourdeur et... sur les fesses.

Elsa ne cessa pas sa magie, et le vent fit s'envoler sa cape dans son dos, formant derrière elle, comme une vague gigantesque et menaçante.

« Je suis la Reine d'Arendelle, la Reine des Neiges, et tu te trouves sur mes terres ! Si tu ne veux pas subir ma colère, ni celle de mon peuple, je te conseille, une dernière fois de t'en aller ! »

La frayeur se lut dans le regard du jeune homme qui leva une main pour se protéger du vent qui faisait pleurer ses yeux.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal ! conclut Elsa en abaissant ses bras, cessant ainsi le flux de ses pouvoirs. Ne m'y oblige pas. »

Jack Frost rampa légèrement en arrière, désormais plus surpris qu'apeuré. Il se redressa en époussetant ses genoux ainsi que son énorme pull violet.

« Je...la Reine des Neiges... ?

– Si tu as entendu parler d'Arendelle, si tu sais qu'elle a été gelée, tu dois savoir aussi qui a été la responsable de ce désastre.

– Tu ne peux pas être la Reine des Neiges. »

Allons bon.

« Elle n'a pas quitté son château depuis des lustres !

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

– C'est toi qui raconte des histoires ! La Reine Elsa s'est enfermée dans son palace de glace tout ça pour une broutille amoureuse ! Ne va pas me faire croire que c'est toi et ton minable coup de chance avec la tornade qui...

– Une broutille amoureuse ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

Jack Frost rit alors de nouveau.

« Tout le monde le sait, ma belle, que la terrible Elsa, jalouse de sa sœur Andrea qui avait trouvé un mari et pas elle, a gelé son propre royaume pour se venger et s'est enfermée dans la montagne. Les filles, vraiment...»

Elsa était hébétée. Ce garçon était-il bête ?

« Mais où étais-tu ces deux dernières années ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Elle regretta instantanément.

Le regard de Jack Frost n'avait plus rien de celui d'un adolescent. Au contraire, Elsa, en voyant ces pupilles comme dilatées, eut l'impression que la personne face à elle était bien plus âgée qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Bien plus âgée qu'elle.

Frost fit demi-tour, sans plus de cérémonie, et lança par-dessus son épaule.

« Tornade ou pas, bon courage, parce qu'une chose est certaine : c'est pas demain la veille que je m'en irais ! »

Merci d'avoir lu !

La comptine est tirée du poème de T.S Eliot, The Hollow Men


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture :)

« Arrogant ! Complètement inconscient ! »

Elsa ne cessait de faire des aller-retour nerveux devant Anna qui, assise sur le bord de son lit, faisait la moue :

« Tu l'aurais vu Anna... ! C'était pitoyable ! Pour qui il... pour qui il se prend ?!

– Euhm...

– Il a l'air d'un gosse de dix ans ! Surmonté de deux pattes de sauterelles ! Sans parler de ses cheveux, blancs comme de la pi...

– Elsa...

– Ce bonhomme vit au Moyen-Age ! Arendelle, toujours gelée ?! J'ai réussi, est-ce bien clair ?! J'ai réussi à la dégeler ! fit-elle en s'adressant au mannequin portant un costume de cérémonie.

– Tu veux bien te...

– Et s'il pense que je vais me gêner pour virer ses fesses glaciales de la plaine... il se trompe ! Il se trompe, tu entends Anna ?! »

Anna laissa sa sœur fulminer encore un peu. Après tout, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer, puisqu'elle avait appris le retour de sa grande sœur quelques instants plus tôt, et qu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre avec, pour spectacle, celui d'une Elsa jetant sa lourde cape pleine de neige à travers la pièce.

« Imbécile ! » conclut Elsa en fouettant l'air de sa main, ce qui eut pour but de congeler la brosse à cheveux ainsi que sa couronne, reposant sur la coiffeuse.

Anna soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Enfin, je peux en placer une... Est-ce que tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est exactement passé ou pas ? De qui parles-tu ? Tu as réglé le problème, oui ou non ? »

Elsa lui raconta alors toute l'histoire. Elle avait dû partir avant d'avoir pu virer ce Jack Frost des lieux, en raison du fait qu'elle avait promis à Anna de rentrer au château le soir-même.

« Mais je peux t'assurer que dès demain, j'y repars, avec la ferme intention d'y rester jusqu'à ce que ce parasite soit loin d'Arendelle. Pourquoi est-il ici ? Pourquoi une telle arrogance ? Il ne pouvait pas me parler comme à une personne normale et m'écouter ?

– Attends...attends une minute...

– Quoi... ?

– Tu veux dire que...dans la tête de ce Jack... »

Le regard d'Anna se perdit dans le vague. Elsa prit peur et se rapprocha de sa sœur :

« Quoi ? Anna, que se passe-t-il ?

– Dans sa tête...je m'appelle Andrea... ! Quelle méprise ! »

Elsa en resta bouche-bée tant dis qu'Anna éclatait de rire.

« Oh, je t'en prie Elsa, il fallait bien que je te calme un peu !

– Ça ne me fait pas rire !

– Tu as tord de t'en faire comme ça. Tu es la Reine des Neiges. Je ne sais pas qui est ce Jack, mais il ne restera pas longtemps avec une grande sœur comme la mienne dans les parages. »

Elsa sourit à sa sœur, bien qu'elle ne fut absolument pas convaincue par ces mots. Elle pensait qu'Anna réagirait plutôt à la comptine du figuier que chantait Jack, car, après tout, n'avait-elle pas eu comme une réminiscence ? Cela ne disait donc rien à Anna ?

Elles finirent par descendre dîner, en compagnie de leurs amis. Elsa était toujours pensive. Allait-elle réellement utiliser ses pouvoirs contre quelqu'un ? Même si cette personne se révélait odieuse, elle ne voulait en aucun cas le blesser. La dernière fois n'avait-t-elle pas failli... Anna...

« Alors, débarrassée ? »

Elsa fut tirée de ses pensées par Kristoff qui lui servait une bonne louche de potage.

« Débarrassée... ?

– Oui... de cette histoire de neige ! Tu y es allée cet après-midi...sans prévenir personne... »

Dans sa confusion, Elsa avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait planté, et Kristoff, et la moitié de la garde !

Elle se recroquevilla dans son potage.

« Oh, euh... oui, exact, toutes mes excuses. C'est juste que... je ne voulais pas être accompagnée.

– On l'avait compris, ne t'en fais pas. J'imagine que, comme tu l'as dit, le problème était minime... »

Elsa croisa le regard de Anna.

«Euhm, en vérité... j'ai... j'ai eu plus de mal que je ne le pensais...

– Vraiment ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Voilà une qualité qu'Elsa appréciait énormément chez celui qu'elle pouvait désormais considérer comme son frère : il n'était pas rancunier.

Elle lui raconta donc de nouveau toute l'histoire, n'omettant aucun détail, allant même jusqu'à lui décrire l'apparence physique de Jack Frost.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui le fit relever la tête de Kristoff de son assiette :

« Un drôle de type, vêtu d'un sweat violet ? Avec un bâton, on dirait un... un bâton de berger ? »

Elsa ne répondit pas, les yeux brillant d'excitation : Kristoff connaissait ce Frost ! Il allait pouvoir lui en dire plus !

« C'est drôle, poursuivit Kristoff, on m'en a parlé, déjà...

– Qui donc ?

– Il a été attiré par la comptine que tu chantais, celle sur le figuier... Olaf !

– Olaf ? »

Un des sourcils d'Elsa se dressa pour rester scotché à son front.

Olaf.

Le bonhomme de neige Olaf qui, actuellement, badigeonnait son nez – donc, une carotte – de sauce tomate.

Anna pouffa de rire dans sa serviette.

« Mais je vous jure ! s'exclama Kristoff. Il me l'a dit, il y a environ une semaine !

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pu bien te dire ?

– Je travaillais avec Sven. On chargeait des bottes de foin dans la charrette et Olaf s'amusait dans les bosquets, en bordure du champ. Il est soudain venu me voir pour me présenter un...son nouvel ami.

– Son nouvel ami ?

– Ce sont ses mots ! Il parlait, il parlait et il chantait une comptine au sujet d'un figuier, qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre.

– Et alors ? » s'impatienta Elsa.

Kristoff et Sven avaient-ils vu Jack Frost ?

« Et alors, rien du tout. Olaf ne s'adressait à personne. Enfin... il parlait dans le vide quoi.

– Et ça ne t'as pas mis la puce à l'oreille ?! » s'énerva Elsa, furieuse que Jack Frost ait de nouveau fait preuve d'habilité.

Le bout de la table se gela sous les doigts d'Elsa et Anna y jeta un coup d'oeil effaré. La reine marmonna quelques excuses et le gel disparut.

« Comment voulais-tu que je me rende compte de quelque chose ! se défendit Kristoff. Regarde un peu - il se mit à rire – regarde un peu Olaf ! »

Et Elsa fixa son regard sur leur ami qui, au coin de la table, caressait désormais son joli nez orange.

Il était clair maintenant, que pas même Elsa n'aurait été alarmé par le fait qu'Olaf chantât tout seul avec un ami imaginaire vêtu d'une sweat violet.

Après tout, c'était Olaf.

Elsa l'interrogea et le bonhomme de neige répondit d'une voix joyeuse :

« Jack fait des batailles de boules de neige avec moi ! Il m'a même offert un bouquet de tulipes blanches ! Ça n'existe pas les tulipes blanches ici, mais Jack réussit à les faire blanches, c'est fantastique !

– Fantastique... comment expliques-tu que Kristoff ne l'ait pas vu, ce jour-là, aux champs ?

– Ah, ça, je ne sais pas ! Jack dit que c'est parce que personne ne croit en lui. Il est très triste vous savez. Je vais lui offrir des tulipes. »

Elsa jeta un coup d'oeil à Anna qui semblait aussi perdue qu'elle.

«Je vais me retirer, souffla Elsa, lassée. Dès demain, je repartirai au bois aux Roses et je réglerai le problème Frost.

– Laisse moi t'accompagner, proposa Kristoff.

– Non. Non, sincèrement, tu ne servirais à rien là-bas, et la garde encore moins. »

Elsa quitta la table après avoir embrassé sa sœur et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Qui était donc ce Jack Frost ? Ce Jack qui se baladait dans Arendelle sans que personne ne le sache ? Sans que personne ne le voit ?

Elsa s'en voulait d'être ainsi troublée par l'inconnu. Ce garçon qui volait plus qu'il ne marchait et que seul Olaf voyait ? Qui transformait la couleur des tulipes, qui faisait des batailles de boules de neige ?

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Elsa, pourtant encore vacillante : et si elle n'avait rien à voir avec le gel de la plaine aux Roses ? Et si... et si c'était Jack Frost qui, volontairement, avait refroidi l'endroit ?

Par ailleurs, pourquoi, elle, avait bien pu le voir, alors que Kristoff ne le pouvait ?

Elle se coucha, mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Cette fois-ci, Elsa ne pouvait promettre à Anna qu'elle reviendrait le soir-même. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à la plaine aux Roses à chaque échec rencontré. Elle dit donc au revoir à sa sœur, à Olaf et laissa Kristoff l'accompagner sur Sven jusqu'aux portes de la ville, sans les gardes, sans protection – qui auraient été inutiles.

« Elsa, j'aimerai te parler d'une chose...mais je crois que c'est assez...stupide. »

Kristoff s'était caché sous son énorme touffe de cheveux et Elsa sourit tant dis qu'elle caressait l'encolure de Sven.

« Ce Jack Frost...ça me dit quelque chose. Quelque chose qui...quand j'étais enfant. »

Elsa accorda toute son attention à Kristoff.

« J'étais petit garçon, ma mère venait de mourir et mon père travaillait dur. Je me souviens de l'hiver, certainement ma saison préférée, et avec Sven, on s'amusait dans les collines. Et j'ai le souvenir de flocons, des flocons si purs, s'en était vraiment choquant.

– Quel rapport avec Jack Frost?

– C'est justement là, la question. Mais comment expliques-tu que mentionner son existence ait suffit à me faire penser aux hivers de mon enfance ?

– Pensées involontaires.

– Tu n'as rien ressenti de tel, toi ? »

Elsa n'osait avouer qu'elle connaissait la comptine du figuier, elle se sentait bien trop stupide. Bien que Kristoff, lui, se soit confié.

« Mais c'est vrai, reprit-il d'une voix bourrue. Je ne sais pas ce que ce crétin fiche à Arendelle alors je compte sur toi pour le virer d'ici aussi sec et de rétablir l'ordre, d'accord ? »

Elsa eut un petit rire résigné, comme si elle contrôlait totalement la situation. Elle ne put, cependant, s'empêcher de lui demander un ultime conseil avant de le quitter :

« Mais... que penses-tu de, en plus de rétablir l'ordre comme tu dis...rétablir aussi celui des saisons ?

– Faire revenir l'hiver ?

– Le peuple a voté pour un printemps constant, voire quelques journées chaudes. Il compte sur moi pour laisser le mauvais temps de l'autre côté de la montagne, mais...

– L'hiver te manque ? »

Elsa eut un sourire coupable, Kristoff de même :

« Moi aussi, je l'avoue. Je veux bien comprendre que l'hiver soit une saison rude et que...et que certaines familles subissent d'importantes pertes...Mais on ne devrait pas influencer le cours du temps. »

Elsa prit celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère dans ses bras, ravie qu'Anna ait trouvé un garçon qui soit si plein de bon sens. Elle lui fit un dernier au revoir de la main après lui avoir fait promettre de prendre bien soin d'Anna et de Olaf en son absence – surtout d'Olaf - et elle disparut à travers les arbres du Bois aux Roses.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour traverser l'endroit. Evitant les branches basses, constatant la disparition de verdure au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, Elsa angoissait. Le sol se faisait plus dur, bientôt recouvert, au lieu de neige, de gel. Qu'est-ce qui allait l'attendre ? Frost serait-il toujours là ?

Elle dégagea une dernière branche qui lui bouchait la vue, offrant une visibilité complète sur la plaine blanche, telle un lac.

Le silence.

Le doux froid.

Pas de Jack ?

Elsa s'avança de nouveau, surprise de trouver l'endroit vide. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle ne pensait pas que Jack Frost ait abandonné la partie si vite. Il fallait qu'elle s'attende à tout de la part d'un garçon dont personne ne savait rien.

Elle s'avança plus encore, cherchant à atteindre le centre de ce nouveau lac.

Elle devait l'admettre contempler toute cette neige et ce gel la ravissait. Comme si elle se sentait de nouveau chez elle, bien à l'abri.

Elle s'accroupit et passa une main nue sur le sol. C'était étrange, ces arabesques formées sous la glace... comme des flocons très purs, prisonniers. Elle pouvait désormais en être sûre, elle n'était en aucun cas responsable de ce qui était arrivé à la plaine aux Roses. Elle ne reconnaissait pas là son œuvre, c'était bien trop différent, trop saccadé. Un véritable désordre, comme si la personne qui avait fait cela – et en l'occurrence, Jack Frost – n'avait pas cherché à établir une logique. Comme si... il avait patiné tout autour en éparpillant ses flocons.

Mais comment faisait-il ? Comment avait-il fait pour s'envoler ?

Elsa fronça les sourcils et ses joues se peignirent du rouge de la jalousie. Elle ne pouvait voler sans l'aide d'un de ses vents polaires qui terrifiaient toute forme vivante autour d'elle. Et ce...Frost...le faisait autant qu'il le souhaitait !

Furieuse contre elle même et contre Jack Frost, elle se releva. Mais à cet instant, la glace craqua. Un chuintement sonore, qui lui déchira le tympan et elle fut prise d'une panique soudaine, d'une seule seconde, avant de se rappeler que ça n'était pas un lac sous ses pieds mais bel et bien la terre.

« Jack Frost, dit-elle tout haut très distinctement car elle savait qu'il était là, tout proche. Tu peux aller te rhabiller. Si tu n'es pas capable de créer une glace assez solide pour... »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus : la dite-glace, celle qui avait craqué sous ses pieds, celle aux allures endormies, venait soudain de se retirer de part et d'autre elle.

Elsa eut un autre cri surprise. Paniquée, elle tourna autour d'elle,ses cheveux fouettant l'air, les yeux virevoltant, tant dis qu'ils contemplaient, avec effroi, cette vague, ce cratère, ces murs de glace qui se formaient autour d'elle.

Elle les regardait s'élever, toujours plus haut, jusqu'à recouvrir le pâle soleil qui dardait ses rayons, pour que l'ombre l'envahisse, la dévore.

« Arrête ! » hurla-t-elle, voix aiguë, terrorisée.

Elle courut jusqu'à une des façades, y aplatit la paume de sa main pour détruire ces murs, mais se stoppa immédiatement. Sous sa peau, elle pouvait sentir le battement du froid qui vivait, et tant dis que le cratère l'engloutissait, elle eut un éclat de respect pour Jack Frost et sa magie si extraordinaire.

« Cette glace...je pourrais presque lui parler... »

C'est alors qu'elle sentit un vent venu du ciel soulever sa cape et sa robe, suivi d'un rire, un rire détestable, qu'elle aurait voulu savoir mort !

Jack Frost flottait au-dessus d'elle, bâton en main :

« Je vois qu'on est téméraire ! hurla-t-il pour couvrir le crissement de cette glace qui allait bientôt faire prisonnière Elsa. Tu es plutôt courageuse pour une paysanne !

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

– Ah, ne t'inquiètes donc pas trop, _Reine des Neiges _! Si tu es si forte, tu t'en sortiras ! »

Et il éclata d'un ricanement qui fit bouillir la colère dans le cœur d'Elsa, qu'elle s'était efforcée de pondérer.

« Ça suffit ! »

Elle ne sut si cette réponse fut entendue par Jack Frost mais elle se propagea dans le corps de la Reine, se multiplia, s'enfla, et jaillit des doigts tendus.

Une magie qu'elle avait gardé si longtemps en elle, qui avait pleuré et geint pour sortir de cette prison charnelle, se déploya à une vitesse qui fit jouir Elsa d'extase, un ravissement de l'âme, tant dis qu'elle contemplait, sous son propre jet glacé, la barrière que faisait Jack Frost entre elle et la liberté, se fissurer.

Elle le vit bientôt réapparaître au-dessus d'elle, ses sourcils blonds relevés donnant à son visage l'air ébahi.

Elle allait le rendre pétrifié de peur.

Elle prit son inspiration, et envoya de nouveau un flux puissant au travers de ses bras. Elle se sentit trembler, chaque membre de son corps sollicité par cette dépense physique. La barrière de Jack Frost – alors que celui-ci restait les bras ballants à vingt mètres du sol – s'égrainait, tombait en morceaux tels des glaçons dans un chariot.

Le cri d'Elsa ne fut pas celui de la délivrance, mais de la puissance. La lumière revint à elle tant dis que tout s'effondrait, tant dis que le paysage de Jack Frost subissait sa colère, son humiliation.

A cause du bruit terrifiant que cette destruction produisait, Elsa n'entendit pas le jeune garçon revenir sur terre et se précipiter sur elle à toute vitesse.

Mais au dernier moment, alors que, bâton tendu, les mâchoires crispées, Jack Frost se ruait vers elle pour la chasser, Elsa se retourna, avec une vivacité qui étonna son ennemi, et les bras courbés au-dessus de la tête, tels deux artères entourant le coeur, elle s'attaqua à lui, sans aucune pitié, aucun remords.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire par des mots ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude, et combien son attaque l'avait mise en colère, mais elle se contenta d'une main de glace blanchâtre qui jaillit soudain du sol pour attraper Jack Frost.

Il se recula vivement, l'expression de son visage passant du tout au tout :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! l'entendit-elle hurler. Arrête ! »

Mais la prison de glace, qui aurait dû détenir Elsa, se referma sur Jack, sur son cri, et son regard, comme elle l'avait souhaité, pétrifié de terreur.


	5. Chapter 5

_Silence._

Si son cœur n'avait pas déjà été glacé, il serait mort. Mort de froid, peut-être de peur.

Que se passait-il ? N'était-ce pas censé être un jeu ? Cette fille ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il était sérieux ?

Recroquevillé, la poitrine sur le point d'exploser et son cerveau manquant d'air, Jack se laissait aller tant dis que la glace l'entourait.

Il ne comprenait rien. Il ne saisissait plus. Depuis trois cents cinquante ans, depuis même plus longtemps encore, le froid avait été sous son contrôle. Il était toute sa vie, tout ce qui pouvait le rattacher à cette terre – et même, la seule chose qu'il avait. Alors qui était cette personne, cette fille qui se disait Reine des Neiges, qui venait bouleverser tout ceci ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas en paix, faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire ?

Si elle savait les raisons qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi...

Jack, immobile, attendait. Il n'entendait que le battement frénétique de son propre cœur. Le regard fixé sur ses mains, son bâton resté en-dehors de sa cage de glace, il se demandait où celle qui se faisait passer pour Elsa se trouvait.

Mais si, au contraire, elle était réellement Elsa... ? Seule la vraie Reine des Neiges aurait été capable de le surpasser. Mais cette dite-Elsa n'était-elle pas... ? Il s'en était assuré ! Il avait posé ses questions, avant de s'attaquer à l'endroit. Arendelle n'existait plus, la famille royale, éclatée en morceaux.

Et si... et s'il s'était trompé ?

La glace se fissura soudain, et le cœur de Jack redoubla d'efforts.

Quoi qu'il en soit, même si cette fille se disait Reine, si cette fille était vraiment la Elsa dont il avait tant entendu parler, il n'était pas normal qu'elle le dépasse et qu'elle le maîtrise. Il avait derrière lui bientôt quatre cent ans de pratique. Il connaissait ce froid mieux que quiconque, savait pourquoi il était ici, depuis sa rencontre avec les quatre autres légendes.

« Elsa, si c'est bien elle, n'est même pas une légende ! Excuse-moi du peu, mais entre reine et légende, on sait tout de suite qui en impose le plus... ! »

La glace finit par craquer et le jeune homme fut sorti de sa prison étroite. L'air autour de lui était pur, le silence toujours pesant.

Il toussa tant dis qu'il tâchait de se relever, les membres engourdis.

Reprenant ses esprits, sa première pensée fut de se saisir de son bâton. Mais il eut beau fouiller du regard, il n'était nulle part.

« Est-ce ceci que tu cherches ? »

La voix... cette voix ! Jack se retourna vivement, prêt à mordre. A quelques mètres de lui, si froide, si royale, la jeune fille, la pimbêche, était appuyée sur _son_ bâton.

Jack ne dit rien. Il la laissa faire son petit jeu. Elle paraissait bien trop fière !

« Maintenant que tu es un peu calmé, j'aimerai que l'on s'explique, toi et moi. »

Jack ne disait toujours rien, accroupi comme un félin prêt à bondir. La jeune fille s'avança – il répugnait toujours à la nommer Reine Elsa.

« Il y a énormément de choses que tu dois savoir. Je ne vais pas me montrer sévère avec toi en raison de ton ignorance, mais sache que ce que tu as fait était déplorable. »

Elle parlait d'une voix si calme, si posée, mais en même temps si dur, Jack ne put que se sentir coupable. N'était-il pas venu ici en ennemi, n'avait-il pas gelé l'endroit ? Mais... mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

« Je ne sais pourquoi tu es venue ici, poursuivit Elsa en s'approchant. Ni pourquoi est-ce que tu as préféré te battre plutôt que de me parler, mais sache, et je te le redis, que tu te trouves à Arendelle. Cela fait deux ans que tout est revenu à la normale, que Elsa, moi, est devenue reine et... et d'ailleurs, ma sœur ne s'appelle pas Andrea, mais Anna ! Et je n'ai pas fui le royaume pour une... broutille amoureuse ! »

_Anna... ?! Avait-elle dit Anna ?!_

«Anna est ta sœur ?!

– Renseigne-toi avant d'agir comme tu le fais !

– Comment est-ce que tu peux bien me prouver ça ?

– J'aurais pu te mener jusqu'à Arendelle, mais je ne le ferai pas.

– Et pourquoi ?

– Si tu es capable de t'emporter à cause d'une seule et unique personne, que feras-tu à mon peuple ? »

Les yeux d'Elsa lançaient désormais des éclairs.

Jack réfléchit un instant.

Il ne voulait – ne pouvait – partir d'ici. Mais si la dite-Elsa disait vrai, il pouvait se retrouver en guerre contre Arendelle.

Pourquoi cet imbécile de lapin lui avait-il raconté des salades sur ce pays ?! Il lui ferait bouffer ses œufs de Pâques la prochaine fois que...

« Je te demande encore une fois de partir.

– Je ne le souhaite pas.

– Mais pourquoi ça ?!

– Ça ne te regarde pas.

– Alors laisse-moi dégeler l'endroit.

– Même avec tous tes pouvoirs tu ne le pourrais pas.

– Ne te méprends pas ainsi. J'ai fait de toi un prisonnier, je te rappelle.

– C'est différent. Il n'y a que moi qui pourrait rendre l'aspect premier à la plaine.

– Fais-le, alors.

– Non. »

Jack se releva et s'épousseta. Il en avait plus qu'assez de courber la nuque devant ses pieds royaux.

« Je ne saisis pas !

– Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que cette partie de ton...royaume... soit de nouveau ensoleillé comme si on était en mai ?! On est en janvier bordel, Noël est passé et... »

Il se tut et Elsa en profita elle lui expliqua ce que cela pouvait avoir comme conséquences, la terreur du peuple, les récoltes détruites.

Jack eut un petit rire :

« Penses-tu que je sois assez bête pour laisser cette glace se répandre sur vos champs et dans vos maisons ?!

– Figure-toi que oui ! »

Il fit la moue en lui jetant un regard désabusé.

« Le problème, _Elsa_, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de partir. Alors démerdes-toi pour expliquer à ton peuple qu'il n'a rien à craindre.

– Tu vas me forcer à te faire dégager ?

– Tu n'oseras jamais me faire de mal. Si tu es bien Elsa, je connais ton histoire et...tu ne lèverais la main sur une personne pour rien au monde. »

Jack fut satisfait de voir le regard d'Elsa se pétrifier et ses joues si pâles se vivifier.

« On dirait que nous sommes bloqués » grogna-t-elle.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, un cri d'effroi, du côté du bois, retentit. Elsa et Jack se retournèrent comme un seul homme, prêts à bondir.

Un homme, un fermier, les bras plein de bois, regardait dans leur direction, terrorisé, avant de s'enfuir en courant.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci infiniment pour vos reviews, que celles qui ne sont pas inscrites sur le site sachent que je peux les recevoir par mail et que je les lis ! Merci vraiment, ça me touche, je n'étais pas certaine de cette histoire qui, justement, n'était pas vraiment une histoire d'amour - bien que cela risque d'arriver - ou non ? - haha, suspens...! - en tout cas, merci.

Un chapitre plus long que les autres car j'ai pensé que mes chapitres étaient peut-être un peu court... ?

Bonne lecture !

Jack fut surpris par le cri de rage que poussa Elsa à ses côtés. Il fit un bond en arrière tant dis qu'une minuscule vague de gel venait lui mordre les pieds et déchirer son pantalon de ses pointes acérées.

_Elle ne plaisante pas, tout de même, celle-ci..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qui n'allait pas qu'elle se précipitait déjà sur les traces du paysan. Jack se lança à sa poursuite :

« Hé ! Hé, où tu vas comme ça ?! »

Elle ne lui répondit pas et courait telle une gazelle.

La réelle question était : comment faisait-elle pour se montrer si agile dans une robe si... dans ce genre de robe ?!

« Hé, la Reine du rien, je te cause, je te ferai dire ! Tu pourrais au moins me rendre mon bâton !

– Bien sûr oui, compte sur moi ! »

C'était de l'ironie ?

C'était de l'ironie !

Comment osait-elle faire de l'ironie alors qu'il...

« Tu cours après quoi là ? poursuivit Jack en tâchant de se mettre à la hauteur de son ennemie. Un pauvre paysan ? Si j'avais mon bâton, je pourrais te le ramener en moins de...

– Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

Avant que Jack ait pu répondre quoi que se soit, Elsa fit un bond prestement, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur une racine et qu'il s'étale, le nez dans la neige.

Elsa ne s'arrêta pas pour rire elle se contenta de faire résonner son ricanement par-dessus son épaule. Ils avaient franchi la lisière du Bois.

Jack maugréa tout en se relevant et, pas peureux pour deux sous, continua :

« Tu vaux rien, avec ta vieille robe stupide ! Tu cours comme un lapin de garenne ! Ce paysan sera je ne sais où bien avant toi ! »

Ah, elle faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre ? Pourquoi le faisait-elle ? Pourquoi l'énervait-elle autant ?!

« Arrête-toi ! Elsa, attends ! J'ai besoin de... je ne peux pas partir... ! »

Mais elle ne semblait même plus l'écouter. Elle filait plus vite que le vent comme si... comme s'il y avait quelque chose de magique, là-dessous.

Jack réfléchit tout en sautant par-dessus un rocher poli par la glace. S'il quittait l'endroit, Elsa aura réussi à le faire déguerpir alors qu'il tenait absolument à rester. Cependant, c'était cette fichue Elsa qui détenait son bâton et sans son bâton...

« C'est pas vrai ! beugla-t-il en rattrapant la jeune femme. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu lui cours après ? Bordel, tu vas t'arrêter oui ! »

Mais hurler ne lui servait à rien, Elsa faisait la sourde oreille, très sûre d'elle tant qu'elle détenait son bâton.

« Tu n'as qu'à rester ici sagement à m'attendre ! finit-elle par lui dire. Je reviendrai te chercher ! »

Essoufflé, complètement dépassé par cette situation, Jack finit par s'arrêter, plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux.

Qu'elle file ! Qu'elle s'en aille ! Il allait rester ici, oui, et bien fermement. Il l'attendrait elle serait bien obligée de revenir si elle voulait dégeler la plaine et le Bois !

Reprenant son souffle, il fit demi-tour et, lentement, rejoignit la lisière.

Cette Elsa lui courait sur les nerfs. Il ne lui avait rien demandé, à celle-là. Et la voilà qui surgissait, d'un seul coup et sans prévenir, avec ses pseudos pouvoirs et sa pseudo couronne – qu'elle ne portait même pas – elle lui donnait des ordres, le faisait prisonnier de son propre élément et...piquait sa seule et unique arme avant de déguerpir ?

« Sale bestiole... » grogna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans une pomme de pin.

Mais tant dis qu'il se calmait, Jack devait bien se forcer à avouer quelque chose : c'était bel et bien le fait qu'Elsa, en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait traversé depuis qu'il avait aidé les quatre autres légendes il y a plus de cinquante ans, l'ai vu.

Oui, elle l'avait vu. Elle avait traversé cette plaine en courant, les mains en porte-voix, pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait encore ici pieds nus, et s'il n'avait pas peur d'attraper froid.

Si elle était réellement la Elsa dont les gens parlaient dans les auberges, si elle était réellement cette Elsa si froide, si cruelle, il n'était pas vraiment convaincu. La première impression que lui fit la jeune fille avait été comme une cascade de chaleur. Depuis combien de temps un être humain ne lui avait-il pas parlé ? Malgré ses exploits en compagnie de ses anciens camarades, cinquante ans étaient passés, et avec, les souvenirs des enfants. Tous les cinq ans environ, c'était le même combat pour Jack. A partir de dix ans, une fois que les enfants entraient au collège, ils ne croyaient plus en lui. Certes, il y avait toujours ceux de moins de dix ans, les plus petits, mais ces derniers étaient bien plus influencés par leurs grands-frères et grandes sœurs que par le givre sur la fenêtre de leur chambre.

Jack, après cinquante ans, était lassé. Il était venu ici dans l'espoir que, peut-être, il réussirait à trouver la paix, ce qu'il pensait avoir accompli.

Il eut un sourire tant dis qu'il exécutait distraitement quelques pas sur la glace. Ce bonhomme de neige, la semaine dernière... comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Olaf ? Quel drôle de créature. Jack eut alors un rire franc, que seuls les oiseaux entendirent. Quel bonheur que de chanter avec quelqu'un, qu'il soit fait de neige ou de chair ! Jack avait tant ri en compagnie d'Olaf, avait tant joué, qu'il n'avait pas vu passer la journée.

Mais quand était venu le moment de rencontrer l'ami d'Olaf, ce Kristoff, dont seul le nez en forme de patate restait dans les souvenirs de Jack, il s'était rappelé une chose. Seuls les cœurs aussi purs que ceux d'Olaf pouvaient le voir et se souvenir de son existence.

Et puis, qui y a-t-il d'étonnant à ce qu'un bonhomme de neige croit en Jack Frost ?

Il s'était apprêté à repartir pour une autre terre quand Olaf l'avait stoppé il y avait ici, aux alentours, une jeune fille nommée Anna qui, selon lui, serait capable de voir Jack. Une Anna au cœur joyeux, et pur, qui avait bravé toutes sortes de dangers. Elle apparaissait aux yeux de Jack telle une fée qui lui rendrait la vie.

Mais cette Anna n'était toujours pas venue à lui, malgré les efforts déployés pour lui faire comprendre sa présence. Pour qu'elle parle de lui autour d'elle.

C'était la faute de ce soleil persistant... de cet été interminable, ce printemps si... oh, comme il les haïssait, ces gerbes de blés que les paysannes jetaient sur leurs épaules !

« Mais tout ce que j'ai eu, une Reine au caractère de cochon ! cria-t-il en brisant de son talon la glace sous lui. Une Reine, une fichue Reine, qui n'est rien d'autre que la sœur de celle que je cherche ! Elsa...pfff, elle n'est pas crédible pour un sou, celle-là... »

Jack continua de grogner quelques instants avant de se calmer.

Elsa lui trottait dans la tête.

Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Jamais personne n'avait encore eu l'ascendant sur lui. Personne ne lui avait tenu tête comme elle l'avait fait.

Ouais, mais tant de témérité, ça va la faire mourir un jour, ça, c'est clair...

Et cette moue boudeuse quand elle était fâchée ?

Elle a mon bâton !

Elle a réussi à me le piquer. Chapeau...

C'est la sœur qui m'intéresse !

Mais Elsa m'a vu aussi... pourquoi ? Comment a-t-elle réussi à me voir ? Et pourquoi Olaf ne m'a-t-il pas prévenu que ce serait le cas ?

Jack cessa de tourner en rond et dirigea son regard vers le Bois aux Roses.

Puis, il sourit.

Elsa avait vu filer le paysan sur le dos de son cheval et avait soupiré. Peu importe si cet homme arrivait avant elle au village. De toute manière, lui demander de mentir sur ce qu'il avait vu ne ferait certainement qu'envenimer la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise.

Elle pris donc le chemin du château, bâton de Jack Frost en main. Elle eu tout le temps pour l'étudier et se poser de multiples questions.

Frost avait couru après elle pour le récupérer. Comment l'avait-il eu ? Ce bâton n'obéissait qu'à lui ? Pourquoi lui offrait-il la possibilité de contrôler l'hiver tout comme elle le contrôlait ?

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'un quelconque gadget pour faire ce dont j'ai envie !_

Elle garda le bâton et entra enfin au village, dans lequel elle dut affronter les regards étonnés et surpris de ses sujets.

Elle pénétra la Cour l'homme était déjà là, descendu de son cheval, demandant à voir sa sœur et Kristoff. Elle courut vers lui, gênée par le bâton de Frost, cependant bien décidée à éclaircir la situation avant que celle-ci ne dégénère :

« Monsieur, je vous en prie, laissez moi vous expliquer. C'est un malentendu...

– Je souhaite voir votre sœur, Votre Altesse, dit l'homme avec une voix forte. Je veux la prévenir de ce qui se passe !

– Elle est déjà au cou... »

Les portes s'ouvrirent à cet instant et le couple apparut, en compagnie d'Olaf qui sautillait derrière eux.

« Elsa ! s'exclama joyeusement Anna en courant vers elle. Tu es revenue bien plus tôt que prévue ! »

Elle serra sa sœur dans ses bras avant de se rendre compte qu'un homme se tenait à ses côtés. Elle haussa un sourcil :

« C'est le fameux Jack Frost ?

– Jack qui ? grogna l'homme. Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, Votre Altesse, mais je souhaiterai vous informer de quelque chose !

– Et bien, quel est votre nom ?

– Je suis Gustav, Votre Altesse, et je travaille en tant que chef des forges d'Arendelle. La totalité des armes de la garde ont été forgé sous ma responsabilité !

– Oh, quel admirable travail ! fit Anna très sincèrement en allant serrer la main de Gustav.

– Votre Altesse ! J'ai quelque chose à dire !

– Vous m'avez l'air bien paniqué, mon cher Gustav, poursuivit Anna, d'une voix attristée. Vous voulez peut-être vous assoir ?

– Non ! Non ! Je veux dire que j'ai vu la Reine Elsa dans la plaine aux Roses ! »

Anna jeta un coup d'oeil à sa sœur dont le souffle s'était précipité.

« Certes, elle y était bien, pour des affaires qui concernent la Couronne.

– J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, Votre altesse !

– Je ne vous autorise pas à lui parler sur ce ton ! s'écria Kristoff en s'interposant.

– Kristoff, enfin, laisse le parler !Tu vois qu'il n'a pas tous ses sens...

– J'ai vu la Reine Elsa... de mes propres yeux ! »

Gustav se tourna alors vers les quelques paysans qui avaient formé un groupe à ses pieds.

« Elle a gelé la plaine ! Elle a gelé le Bois aux Roses ! Le bois là-bas y est moisi ! Les fleurs sont mortes de froid ! »

Des exclamations apeurées et indignées s'échappèrent de la petite foule. Elsa avança les bras :

« Non...ça n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

– Cela s'est déjà produit ! poursuivit Gustav. Elle peut recommencer ! Pourquoi continuerons-nous à lui faire confiance ?

– Elle a apporté bonheur et paix à Arendelle, la défendit Kristoff. Comment oses-tu l'insulter de la sorte ?!

– Etes-vous aveugles ?! Allez voir par vous-même si vous ne me croyez pas !

– La reine Elsa est bonne ! entendit-on parmi les paysans.

– Elle a raison ! Elle a toujours été indulgente et n'a jamais failli à son devoir ! »

Mais Gustav le forgeron ne sembla pas se laisser abattre par ces réponses :

« Et derrière notre dos, pendant que nous trimons dans les champs pour faire en sorte qu'elle mange quelque chose à table le soir, elle va geler les terres ! Nos terres ! Elle part s'amuser à faire du patin à glace !

– Gustav, vous êtes injuste... glissa Anna. Laissez-nous une chance de vous expliquer !

– La seule explication se trouve à la plaine aux Roses ! Envoyez vos fils et vos filles ! Qu'ils fassent l'aller-retour et qu'ils viennent affirmer mes mots ! Je ne mens pas ! »

Elsa s'était tu jusqu'ici, laissant une chance au forgeron de se calmer pour écouter ce que Anna et Kristoff avaient à lui répondre. Mais elle finit par s'avancer :

« Gustav, vous devez m'écouter. Je suis votre Reine et je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

– Vous l'avez fait par le passé !

– Ce qui se passe à la plaine aux Roses n'est pas de ressort ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

– Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu geler l'endroit alors ?!

– Une autre personne ! Ça n'est pas moi !

– S'il existait une autre sorcière dans les environs, ça se saurait !

– Il s'appelle Jack Frost ! Il était avec moi au moment où vous m'avez vu !

– C'est faux ! Il n'y avait personne d'autre, vous étiez seule ! »

Le regard de Gustav semblait lancer des éclairs. Elsa se tut, effarée : à part elle et Olaf, personne ne voyait Jack Frost. Comment pourrait-elle prouver à son peuple qu'elle était innocente ?

Gustav poursuivit, et encouragea les paysans à aller voir par eux-même. De jeunes gens partirent vers le Bois aux Roses, Kristoff et Anna ne disant rien, à la demande même d'Elsa.

« Si nous leur interdisons d'aller voir, cela créera une émeute...

– Mais cela veut dire qu'ils ne te font pas confiance ! grommela Kristoff.

– C'est normal, après...

– Ça n'est pas normal ! Tu as tout donné pour eux ! Tu as même éliminé l'hiver de nos vies ! Ils n'ont pas le droit d'agir de la sorte !

– Kristoff...tenta Anna.

– Elsa, tu sais que je dis la vérité ! Il faut trouver un moyen pour que Jack Frost s'en aille ! Qu'il cesse de semer un tel bordel !

– Kristoff !

– Et ce Gustav... ! Pour qui se prend-il ?! Il n'a pas à te parler sur ce ton ! Ni à toi, Anna ! Vous êtes les Reines !

– Gustav a perdu son fils nouveau-né la nuit où Elsa a glacé Arendelle. »

La remarque d'Anna transperça Elsa de toute part. Elle comprenait bien que Gustav ait pu la haïr, mais se souvenir de...

Elle préféra partir.

Sans demander son reste, elle courut à l'intérieur du château et alla se cacher dans ses appartements, honteuse d'elle-même de ne pas réussir à chasser Jack Frost. D'avoir pu être la tueuse que tous lui reprochait d'être.

Elle s'en voulait tellement.

On toqua à la porte mais elle ne répondit pas, ne voulant voir personne. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à cette situation infernale.

« Elsa ? »

C'était la voix d'Olaf. Elsa soupira elle ne pouvait être fâchée contre le bonhomme de neige, aussi, lui autorisa-t-elle à entrer.

« Tu es triste, Elsa ?

– C'est à cause de ce qui se passe, dans la plaine...

– Mais ça n'est pas ta faute !

– Je sais, mais je ne sais pas comment le dire aux gens ! Ni comment faire partir Jack Frost !

– Pourquoi tu ne le lui demandes pas ? »

Elsa leva des yeux plein de larmes vers la face joviale du bonhomme de neige qui ne semblait pas comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Elle se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre.

« J'ai tout essayé Olaf... la gentillesse, les menaces, la violence ! Rien ne marche !

– Peut-être que Jack ne veut pas partir parce qu'il n'a pas de maison. On pourrait lui proposer de venir vivre au château !

– Mais personne ne peut le voir ! Je... je ne saisis pas ce qui se passe...

– Et Anna ? »

Elsa sécha ses larmes du dos de sa main.

« Quoi, Anna ?

– Anna, c'est sûr qu'elle le voit, Jack !

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

– Parce qu'elle croit en lui ! Et parce que seuls les cœurs très purs le peuvent. Et Anna a le cœur très pur ! »

Elsa resta bouche-bée tant dis que le bonhomme de neige quittait l'endroit.

Les cœur très purs ? Mais... elle était une personne mauvaise, qui, bien qu'involontairement, faisait souffrir les gens autour d'elle.

Et comment se faisait-il qu'Anna croit en une personne dont elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom ?

Elle resta encore un instant seule, laissant ses pensées dérivées à leur guise. En bas, la foule grondait, les gens partaient voir de leurs propres yeux ce qui pouvaient bien se passer, du côté du Bois aux Roses.

Elsa renifla. La porte soudain s'ouvrir et elle se redressa brusquement, affolée : qui pouvait bien entrer dans sa chambre sans frapper ?

« Anna ?

– Alors, ma jolie, tu pensais être débarrassée de moi ? »

Le cœur d'Elsa fit un bond. Là, sur le pas de la porte, appuyé au chambranle, Jack Frost lui jetait un de ses fameux regard blasé, juché sur deux maigres jambes, pareilles à celles des sauterelles.


	7. Chapter 7

Ce furent deux gigantesques flammes de glace qui saluèrent Jack Frost alors qu'il tentait de pénétrer plus en avant dans la chambre d'Elsa. Mains tendues, lèvres hargneuses, cette dernière se sentait fatiguée des agissements du jeune garçon.

« Tu es complètement refaite, ma vieille ! » s'exclama Jack en se jetant en arrière.

Mais Elsa n'avait aucune envie de plaisanter. Elle se rua en avant :

« Arrête ! Arrête de jouer ! Arrête de faire ça ! »

A chaque mot, jaillissait sa froide magie qui venait assaillir Jack. Ce dernier, sans son bâton qui reposait à même le sol près de la fenêtre, ne pouvait se défendre.

« Quand ?! hurlait Elsa, folle de rage. Quand cesseras-tu ?! Rends-moi ce que tu m'a pris, Frost ! Rends-le moi et dégages d'ici !

– J'obéirai bien volontiers si tu me rendais d'abord ce qui m'appartient, blondie !

– Et ne m'appelle pas blondie ! »

Jack réussit à se protéger de la colère d'Elsa en faisant valser la coiffeuse pour se cacher derrière.

Elle ne plaisantait pas... Il allait avoir plus de mal que prévu pour récupérer son bâton. Il rampa vers les rideaux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait bien longtemps que rien d'aussi excitant n'était arrivé dans sa vie !

« Tu te caches parce que tu es terrifié ! continuait de hurler Elsa. Tu es un lâche ! Un voyou imbécile, incapable d'agir en adulte ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu y fais ?! »

_Et elle crie, crie... ! Elle est folle à lier, cette reine. _

Il réussit enfin à apercevoir son bâton il était là, à à peine un mètre cinquante de lui. Il suffirait de sauter, de le saisir et d'envoyer à Miss Boule de Neige la raclée de sa vie.

Jack prit son élan, corps courbé tel celui d'un guépard et s'élança.

Il sentit ses bras se tendre pour attraper son bien. Ses mains se refermèrent comme par miracle sur le bois tant chéri et les yeux de Jack se révulsèrent de joie.

« Je l'ai ! »

Son cri de victoire, aussi court fut-il, fut néanmoins coupé en plein lancée.

Jack se tut, tétanisé. Que passait-il ?

Il releva la tête. Le silence occupait désormais la chambre d'Elsa, qui avait cessé ses attaques. Ce n'était pas une chambre. Ça n'était que glace coupante, stalactite menaçante, ses épées dressées vers le ciel.

C'était donc son œuvre ?

Jack compris aussitôt elle était la Reine des Neiges. Il se tourna vers elle, s'attendant à la trouver si fière qu'il en serait brisé, comme battu à son propre jeu. Mais la seule vision que cette Reine nouvelle lui offrit fut celle d'une désespérée agenouillée comme pour prier, paumes vers le ciel – paumes blanches et gelées.

« Que... »

Mais la panique ne lui permit pas de dire un mot de plus. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds nus. Il ne sentait plus un seul souffle du vent qui avait profané l'endroit.

Que se passait-il ?!

« El-Elsa ! »

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire. Ses lèvres, soudain, furent aussi dures que du bois.

« Jack ! Jack, je suis désolée ! »

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-il... _si_ _froid_ ?!

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal de sa vie, pas même lorsqu'il était tombé au fond de ce lac, ni lorsque son bâton avait été brisé...

Son bâton !

« Elsa ! Elsa, que se pa...Nom de Dieu ! »

Une jeune fille venait d'entrer dans la pièce et aussitôt, un nuage de buée s'échappa de sa bouche, témoignant du froid glacial, roi, et à sa suite, un homme de grande taille.

« Anna ! Ça n'est pas... Je ne voulais pas ! »

Tout s'embrouillait dans l'esprit de Jack. Tout se mêlait, les prénoms, les lieux, était-ce un palais ou bien sa petite maison, dans laquelle il avait grandi, quatre cent ans plus tôt ? Que passait-il ? Combien de fois devrait-il poser cette question ?

« Jack Frost ! Jack Frost ! »

On le secoua. Son réflexe fut de resserrer sa poigne sur son bâton.

« Oui son bâton, c'est son bâton ! Tu crois qu'il sait plus s'en servir ?

– Mais quel bâton ?! Enfin, Olaf, je ne vois rien ! »

Des sanglots. Des doigts qui se crispent.

Le cœur de Jack soudain s'enfla comme une montgolfière, un souffle qui sembla le ramener à la vie. Sa vision redevint normale, son pouls un rythme sain. Face à lui, la face joviale d'un bonhomme de neige. Et la dernière chose qu'il entraperçut fut les yeux d'Elsa, plongés dans les siens.

Il aurait pu croire qu'il courait. Ses jambes le poussaient à aller plus vite – toujours plus vite – et plus loin encore. Il traversait un Bois – le Bois aux Roses. La neige se soulevait sous ses talons.

Il ne courait pas : il fuyait. Il fuyait, il en était persuadé, car il se voyait, de si haut, qu'il en aurait eu le vertige s'il n'avait pas eu l'habitude. Et dans le traîneau du Père Noël, ce fichu lapin qui lui disait « Arendelle n'existe plus, t'as qu'à aller te perdre là-bas, ça nous fera des vacances ! »

Mais Arendelle était bel et bien là. Gouvernée par une reine, par deux reines : Une Elsa. Une Reine des Neiges.

Jack ouvrit les yeux. Le plafond d'un baldaquin lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait encore au château. Il se redressa vivement, sentant avec regret son ventre nauséeux et sa tête lourde.

« Anna ! Anna ! Il s'est réveillé !

– Pousses-toi Olaf, je ne vois rien !

– Bah, tu ne le vois jamais de toute manière ! Aie... !

– Mais pousses-toi enfin !

– C'est toujours toi ! »

Jack se frotta les yeux du dos de ses mains avant de fixer son regard sur une jeune fille et Olaf le bonhomme de neige en train de se battre à coup de pantoufle.

« Jack ! Jack, tu es réveillé ! »

Olaf se jeta sur le lit et entrouvrit les branches qui lui servaient de bras comme quémander un câlin. Plus affolé qu'autre chose, Jack se replia sur lui-même.

« Il va bien ? Dis-lui que je suis là !

– Mais Anna, lui, il te voit, enfin ! »

Anna... ?

Jack regarda plus attentivement la jeune fille qui le fixait au niveau de ses chevilles. Il sursauta :

« Olaf ! Olaf, c'est la fille dont tu m'as parlé ?!

– Oui, pourquoi ? fit frénétiquement le bonhomme de neige.

– Il te parle, Olaf ?!

– Oui, pourquoi ? refit Olaf à Anna.

– Olaf, c'est cette Anna ! Mais... ! Mais pourquoi elle ne me voit pas !

– Il va bien ? Olaf, tu m'écoutes, oui ?

– Je pensais qu'elle me verrait ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici ! Pour cette fichue Anna ! »

Il se leva précipitamment et Anna eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la couverture bondir du lit. Olaf courait dans tous les sens, ce qui provoquait une cacophonie insupportable.

« Olaf ! Mon bâton ! Où est mon bâton ?! Je veux le récupérer !

– C'est Elsa qui l'a pris !

– Où est-elle ? Où cette fichue reine ?

– Jack Frost ? Jack Frost, vous m'entendez ? continuait Anna du côté du lit. Je ne vous veux aucun mal ! Je suis votre amie ! J'ai l'impression que... que vous avez besoin de repos ! »

Mais Jack ne l'écoutait pas. On lui avait promis qu'ici, il retrouverait de sa superbe. Que les gens croiraient en lui comme les enfants le soir de Noël. Mais c'était Janvier et Noël était passé. Jack était-il condamné à rester invisible ?!

Et bon sang, que lui était-il arrivé ? Il ne se souvenait que de ce froid inhabituel qui l'avait envahi de toute part. Et des yeux d'Elsa dans les siens avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

Il partit à vive allure à travers les couloirs du château. Que lui importait d'être un intrus si personne ne pouvait être là pour y assister ?! De rage, il donna une frappe à deux chandeliers sur une commode qui s'échouèrent au sol en un bruit de ferraille.

Il arriva jusqu'à la salle du trône, qu'il trouva vide, mise à part deux gardes qui somnolaient sur leur lance. Il les ignora, trop en colère pour leur faire quelque blague et, au lieu de sortir dans la cour, poursuivit son exploration. Il fallait bien qu'il mette la main sur son bâton, et donc, sur Elsa, avant de repartir pour le Bois.

Sa décision était prise il n'avait aucune envie de rester dans un pays qui avait élu pour Reine une personne telle qu'Elsa, qui gouvernait avec tant de violence et de haine dans le cœur. Il préférait tout quitter et errer seul, dans son propre monde, malgré le fait que personne, là-bas non plus, ne l'y voyait.

Il passa par les cuisines, où il vola quelques pommes, après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait faim. Il fouilla les donjons, les chambres des différentes ailes, rencontra de nouveau Anna qui, encore une fois, ne le vit pas, l'homme de grande taille, au nez en forme de patate, qui devait être Kristoff, une femme de chambre, un majordome mais bien évidement : pas d'Elsa.

Il commençait à se lasser lorsqu'il eut l'idée de regarder par la fenêtre. Et il se réjouit lorsqu'il constata, qu'en effet, sous l'ardente brûlure d'un soleil digne du mois d'août, Elsa se promenait parmi ses fleurs.

Il sentit la colère bouillir à l'intérieur, une colère envers cette chasseuse de froid et d'hiver, qui osait se plier à la demande de ses paysans pour influer sur le cour d'une nature qui s'était toujours révélée bien plus forte d'elle !

Il regretta de ne pas avoir son bâton pour voler jusqu'à elle. Il dut descendre toutes les marches à pied, et traverser de nouveau la salle du trône, se hâtant vers les jardins.

Elle ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite. Elle se contentait de regarder, de loin, des pivoines magnifiques, sans prendre la peine ni de les toucher, ni de les renifler. La fureur de Jack était trop grande pour qu'il puisse remarquer combien l'image qui s'offrait à lui était digne des plus grands romans. Il se contenta de sauter les marches de l'escalier et de bondir vers elle.

La première fois qu'elle en avait entendu parler, c'était par Kristoff. De la manière qu'il avait eu de venir à elle, en descendant à toute vitesse les marches des jardins, elle avait su que rien ne serait comme avant. Qu'il s'engageait, par cette perte inhabituelle de sang-froid, à lui annoncer quelque chose de grave.

En voyant Jack Frost faire de même, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas pris la situation au sérieux. Maintenant, Jack était là, certes, bel et bien vivant, en colère même, ce qui la rassurait. Mais c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait perdu tout contrôle. Elle avait réussi à tenir bien serrée contre son cœur cette fureur de la glace il avait suffit qu'il soit ce qu'il était, arrogant, méprisant, pour qu'elle s'énerve et le haïsse.

« Elsa ! Elsa, par tous les diables, tu es pire que Pitch il y a cinquante ans ! »

Elsa quitta la silhouette maigrelette de son ennemi du regard et le laissa venir à elle. Il avait les joues rouges, elles qui, en toutes circonstances restaient si pâles – comme les siennes – et ses yeux étaient fous. Fous de quoi ? De rage ? De peur ?

Non, pas de peur. Il semblait à Elsa que Jack Frost n'avait jamais connu la peur.

Il se planta devant elle, faisant de l'ombre aux fleurs qui tournèrent leur pistil vers le sud et força Elsa à le confronter.

« Je veux tout d'abord que tu m'expliques ce que tu m'as fait. Pourquoi je me suis réveillé dans cette chambre ?!

– Pourquoi es-tu venu au château ?

– Tu m'as volé mon bâton, je te rappelle !

– Quitte mon pays pour ne jamais y revenir, Frost ! »

Elle se détourna et fit quelques pas. Jack ne se laissa pas démonter et la suivit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! Tu es donc incapable de te gérer ? Tu vas me répondre ?!

– Tu vas bien, c'est l'essentiel, non ?

– Et s'il me reste des cicatrices ? Hein ? Et si mes pouvoirs sont endommagés par les tiens ?!

– Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire ? »

Jack haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il en aurait bien ri s'il n'était pas autant énervé.

« Ça te fait que tu es en train de pourrir la vie d'une personne innocente et sans défense !

– Je doute que tu fasses partie de cette catégorie de gens.

– Où est mon bâton ? Tu me le rends et je quitte Arendelle.

– Je te le rends si tu dégèles la plaine et le Bois.

– Ça n'est pas possible sans mon bâton.

– Je veux ta promesse que tu le feras.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? »

Elsa fusilla Jack du regard dont le rouge n'avait pas quitté les joues creuses.

« Je ne te fais aucunement confiance, Frost. Tu es vil, et cruel, et comment puis-je te contrôler si seul Olaf peut te voir !

– Tu crois que j'y peux quelque chose ?!

– Comment faire pour que les gens te voient ? Comment est-ce que ça marche ? »

Jack ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas avouer à Elsa qu'il suffisait que le peuple croit en lui. Mais cela voudrait dire qu'Elsa croyait en lui, même si elle n'en avait aucune idée, et ce moment, cette révélation, serait plus gênante qu'autre chose. Il ne voulait pas être lié en quoi que ce soit à Elsa. Bien qu'apparemment, il n'ait pas le choix.

« Je suis venu à Arendelle tout à fait par hasard, expliqua-t-il d'une voix bourrue. Par ennui, surtout, un...ami...m'a dit que la région était aride et non sans problèmes.

– Il se trompait.

– Je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai rencontré ton ami Olaf. »

Elsa eut un sourire involontaire à la pensée du bonhomme de neige.

« J'étais censé repartir, je ne voulais pas rester dans ce pays si anormalement chaud, sauf qu'Olaf m'a vu. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée... »

Jack se haïssait. Il avait l'impression de passer pour un faible devant Elsa.

« Olaf m'a ensuite expliqué qu'une personne ici pouvait me voir. Et qu'elle s'appelait Anna.

– Quel est le rapport avec ma sœur ?

– Il m'a dit que les cœurs purs croyaient. Et j'étais de son avis jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ça n'était pas la dite-Anna qui croyait en moi et me voyait, mais une reine au cœur de glace, incapable du moindre sentiment d'amitié, d'amour ou de compassion ! »

Elsa serra des dent, tâchant de ne pas se laisser atteindre par la méchanceté des paroles de Jack. Elle ne voulait pas être affectée par lui.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

– Alors quoi ?

– Anna te voit ? »

Jack hésita, son regard balayant le sol.

« Non. »

Elsa se tut. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désolée pour lui. Il y eut un silence gênant, durant lequel la reine et Jack, chacun de leur côté, se mirent à haïr le soleil au-dessus de leur crâne, ce soleil qui n'était pas dans leur nature et qui les faisait se sentir à part, comme parias.

« J'ai un deal à te proposer, dit Jack après avoir gratté les graviers de l'allée avec son pied nu.

– Je t'écoute.

– Je dégèlerai la plaine et le bois et quitterai Arendelle, si tu m'aides.

– Tu veux dire, expliquer qui tu es à Anna ? Pour qu'elle te voit ?

– A tout le monde.

– Comment je pourrais m'y prendre ?

– Parle-leur de moi !

– De toi ?

– En bien... »

Elsa eut un ricanement mesquin.

« C'est cela, oui...

– Tu veux que je quitte Arendelle oui ou non ?

– Alors quoi, tu ne me laisses pas le choix ? Je suis sous tes ordres en quelque sorte...

– Je nous voyais plutôt comme des associés. »

Elsa leva son menton bien haut pour considérer Jack de toute sa royauté.

« J'accepte ta proposition, mais mets-toi ça bien en tête, Frost. Il n'y a pas de nous qui tienne entre toi et moi. »

Jack hocha la tête et tendit une main gelée à Elsa. Celle-ci la considéra avec une mimique de dégoût avant de la lui serrer, bien obligée.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour ! Pardonnez ce retard de publication. Je vous présente un court chapitre, en raison du fait que mes partiels m'ont pas mal occupé, ces derniers temps... mais je promets de reprendre mon rythme de départ, c'est à dire rapide ;)

Merci pour vos commentaires :D

Anna avait les yeux brillants. Elsa était comme persuadée qu'ils laisseraient échapper des flots de larmes si, elle, ne se taisait pas dans l'immédiat. Elle prit la main de sa sœur et la serra fort.

« Olaf m'en a déjà parlé, murmurait Anna. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu ! J'ai simplement... il y avait cette couverture et elle a glissé toute seule.

– C'était Jack Frost...

– Oh Elsa, je suis tellement navrée ! »

Elsa se tourna vers Jack qui avait perdu de sa superbe.

« Ce n'est pas grave Anna...je... je n'arrive simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi tu ne parviens pas à le voir. Même avec le givre qui envahit les miroirs et les fenêtres. »

Jack laissa sa main glisser, laissant une trace de gel sur la poignée. Anna était assise sur un petit tabouret, en face de la coiffeuse et secouait la tête de dépit.

« C'est sans doute...poursuivit-elle, c'est sans doute parce que j'ai l'intime conviction que c'est ton œuvre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu entends ?

– Elsa, depuis que nous sommes enfants, la neige t'es intimement reliée. Pour moi, il n'y a jamais eu de saisons, car l'hiver apparaissait simplement parce que tu en avais envie.

– Je ne comprends pas...

– Comment puis-je croire en Jack Frost si j'ai toujours refusé son existence pour te laisser toute la place ? »

Les fameuses larmes finirent par apparaître et Elsa en fut gênée. La sensibilité de sa sœur l'avait toujours ébahie, ce qui sembla aussi être le cas pour Jack qui tendit sa main vers elle, avant de la reculer, se rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait le voir.

« Anna, si je te dis que Jack est bien là, qu'il est le créateur des fleurs de givre, que les flocons sont de lui ? Qu'il neige par sa volonté ?

– Mais Elsa, c'est toi qui peut faire tout ça ! Tu as transformé cette affreuse salle de bal en patinoire, je... je ne sais pas... ! »

Tous entendirent le bruit que fit la baie vitrée quand elle claqua contre le mur qui la soutenait. Si Anna ne fit qu'un rideau s'envola vers le ciel, Elsa roula des yeux. Jack venait de s'enfuit sur le balcon. La jeune fille sécha ses larmes :

« Tu m'as dit que, si j'y croyais, je le verrais. Tu sais que je fais tous les efforts pour que ça arrive mais... mais pourquoi n'apparaît-il pas devant moi ? Je crois en Jack Frost !

– Anna, calme-toi ! Je ne peux pas expliquer ce phénomène. Il m'a dit qu'il suffisait, autrefois, qu'il fasse apparaître le givre et la glace pour que les enfants croient en lui...

– Et je n'y arrive pas parce que je ne suis plus une enfant ? »

Cette révélation sembla plus que tout briser Anna et Elsa passa une main réconfortante sous son menton.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, soeurette. Tu es la première à lécher ton assiette après avoir mangé quatre fois du gâteau...

– Olaf le fait aussi... »

Elles se mirent à rire mais furent interrompues par la porte s'ouvrant sur Kristoff. Elsa fit un sourire à sa sœur et leur laissa un peu d'intimité. Elle hésita tout d'abord à retourner dans sa chambre avant de se souvenir que Frost occupait toujours le balcon. Aussi, se résigna-t-elle à sortir à son tour.

Elle passa sur la terrasse, ferma la baie vitrée et le rideau retomba, lui cachant la vue d'une Anna serrant Kristoff dans ses bras.

Assis en tailleur sur la balustrade, Jack Frost boudait. Elle s'avança, en faisant glisser sa main sur la pierre et jeta un coup d'oeil en bas :

« C'est très haut, d'ici.

– Tu as peur ?

– Pas vraiment. Et toi ? Un faux mouvement et tu meurs. »

Jack ne bougea pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil méprisant :

« Je suis capable de dormir sur une branche épaisse comme ton bras à plus de cinquante mètres de hauteur, tu crois que ton fichu vide va m'impressionner ?

– Tu n'as pas ton bâton pour te sauver, cette fois-ci... »

Jack sauta lestement à terre mais ne surprit pas Elsa, qui s'adossa à son tour contre la balustrade en croissant les bras, l'air suffisant.

« En parlant de bâton, je le récupère quand ? marmonna le jeune garçon.

– Je croyais qu'on avait un accord.

– Alors où en est-il ?

– Tu veux parler d'Anna ?

– Elle ne me voit toujours pas, blondie.

– Ça n'est pas ma faute. C'est inexplicable, même. Anna a beau dire qu'elle croit en toi, elle répète ton nom mais tu restes...invisible. »

Jack dit quelque chose qu'Elsa ne saisit pas. Un moment de silence passa, pendant lequel elle l'observa, comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite et que ces drôles de flocons jaillissaient de ses doigts.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est inexplicable, comme tu dis, fit Jack. Mais une chose est sûre : c'est bel et bien ta faute.

– Allons bon... ?

– Tu es la représentation même de l'hiver pour Anna ! Elle ne va pas... enfin, c'est comme si on lui disait qu'en vérité, le printemps est l'été et vice-versa, tu te mélangerais les pinceaux !

– Comment expliques-tu Olaf ?

– Olaf est le résultat d'une expérience insaisissable, je le crains...

– Je l'ai créé.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas...

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

– Il passe son temps à se dorer la pilule au soleil... !

– Et alors ?! »

Jack éclata d'un rire froid et Elsa leva les yeux au ciel en agitant une main, l'air de dire « laisse tomber pauvre nul ».

« Olaf croit en moi parce qu'il est un enfant de l'hiver, tout comme nous.

– Un enfant de l'hiver ?

– Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire... »

Et Jack ronchonna de nouveau et lui tourna le dos. Elsa jeta encore une fois un coup d'oeil à ce corps maigre et à cette tignasse étrangement blanche. Elle ne parvenait pas à saisir la personne face à elle.

D'où venait Jack Frost ? Avait-il eu une mère ? Réussirait-elle jamais à le savoir ?

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas s'allier ? S'ils étaient tous deux les enfants de l'hiver, pourquoi... ne s'entendaient-ils pas ?

Elsa, malgré tous ses bons sentiments, ressentait une vive jalousie pour le garçon. Le froid, en dépit de toute la peine qu'il lui avait causé, avait aussi été longtemps, l'était toujours, son seul et unique réconfort, quand elle se sentait au plus mal. Savoir que quelqu'un d'autre régnait dessus, un gamin tel que Jack qui plus est, la mettait hors d'elle.

Mais si elle voulait un jour le voir partir d'ici, emmenant avec lui les conséquences de ses actes, il allait falloir la jouer fine. Et tout d'abord, l'amadouer.

Elle s'approcha de lui lentement et vint s'accouder à ses côtés.

« Jack... écoute, je... je suis désolée. »

Il lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Par rapport à Anna. Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir, c'est la personne la plus gentille et la plus attentionnée que je connaisse. Elle ne te ferait pas volontairement de mal.

– Quoi, contrairement à toi ?

– Ne lui en veux pas.

– C'est à toi que j'en veux, ma jolie. Tu es en possession de mon bâton et tu fais obstacle à ma propre survie ! Comment les gens d'ici peuvent-ils vivre avec une telle opportuniste dans les parages ?

– Je ne peux pas utiliser ton bâton, je te ferais dire.

– A d'autres... ! »

Il la taquinait ? Oui, c'était un sourire qu'elle voyait perler au coin de ses lèvres ! Il avait été touché par ce qu'elle avait dit au sujet d'Anna et... et il était gêné ?

Elle se sentit soulagée d'enfin comprendre que Jack n'était pas plus à l'aise avec ses émotions qu'elle ne l'était. Elle choisit donc de prendre plus de risques :

« Je vais te rendre ton bâton, ne t'en fais pas.

– Mouais, j'ai du mal à te croire.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

– Mh, je ne sais, peut-être parce que... tu m'as enfermé dans une cage de glace, il y a pas un jour de ça ? »

Elsa ouvrit d'abord grands ses yeux, honteuse d'avoir agi de cette manière, quand elle se rendit compte que Jack le prenait à la légère et qu'il ricanait.

« C'est vrai, admit-elle en pouffant, je t'ai peut-être un peu...bousculé...

– Hey, on ne rêve pas, Miss boule de neige, tu m'as à peine effleuré...

– Tu dis ça parce que tu détestes l'idée d'avoir été battu.

– Je n'ai pas été battu.

– Qui s'est fait enfermer ?

– Je...

– Et qui est en possession de ton arme ? »

Jack ne répondit pas mais secoua la tête, l'air menaçant. Elsa continuait de sourire, du moins avec ses yeux, car la même expression d'amusement peignait le visage de son ennemi. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte qu'ils venaient d'échanger quelques paroles, si ce n'étaient amicales, correctes, voire même...

« C'est un défi, Frozen ? lança Jack de manière audacieuse. Je peux récupérer mon bâton quand ça me chante...

– Tu parles de combat ?

– Je parle de victoire.

– La mienne, en l'occurrence...

– Ta victoire, ou ta défaite.

– Là, c'est une menace.

– Non, c'est un fait. Ta défaite sera cuisante. »

Elsa s'avança de quelques pas, grisée par cette provocation :

« C'est quand tu veux, Frost... »

Jack ne quittait pas le regard insolent d'Elsa. Toute trace de panique, de peur, d'angoisse avait disparu. Il semblait à Jack qu'il découvrait une nouvelle personne en la reine, une personne dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, lui aussi, non heureux, mais sous l'emprise du défi lancé par Elsa, quand un cri retentit. Un cri qui sonnait faux, dans cette ambiance douce-aigre, glaçant la nouvelle complicité qui venait de se créer entre les deux jeunes gens.

Elsa sursauta, et ils se précipitèrent pour se pencher à la balustrade.

Ca n'était pas un cri de peur, de joie, de panique. C'était un cri de guerre, qui, désormais, s'effaçait dans le néant, comme pour annoncer la foule en colère qui se pressait dans la cour du château.

Les doigts d'Elsa se glacèrent, les cheveux de Jack se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Ils se jetèrent un nouveau regard pétrifié de terreur, avant de se ruer à l'intérieur de la chambre.


	9. Chapter 9

Dans sa hâte, Jack se prit les pieds dans la robe d'Elsa qui traînait au sol et manqua de tomber à terre, se rattrapant uniquement en accomplissant trois bonds de ses longues jambes. La confusion était totale. Les cris du peuple dans la cour du château remontaient jusqu'ici Olaf tournait en rond sur le tapis en hurlant qu'ils allaient mourir Anna demandait se qui pouvait bien se passer, Elsa tentait de lui expliquer qu'elle n'en savait fichtre rien, voilà que Jack poussait son propre glapissement de terreur après avoir failli tomber.

Ce fut peut-être à cause de cela qu'il n'entendit pas ce qu'il aurait dû entendre dès le début. La vision un peu floue, ne voyant de ses pupilles que le bleu et le blanc que formaient la silhouette d'Elsa qui semblait virevolter dans sa panique, il sentit soudainement une pression extraordinaire sur son épaule, une pression qui le fit basculer de l'autre côté, ne stoppant pas son mouvement. Le cœur de Jack se souleva, un nouveau cri s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Jack ! »

Il fut comme projeté contre le baldaquin et se rattrapa comme il le put au rideau. Il ne le déchira pas, mais ne tint pas l'équilibre et finit par se retrouver assis sur le bord du matelas, complètement abasourdi.

Elsa se tourna vers lui en hurlant :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Il faut y aller ! Il faut descendre, on ne peut pas... !

– Jack ! Jack Frost ! »

Mais qui donc pouvait bien s'exciter ainsi ? Jack regardait dans tous les sens, la cacophonie régnant dans la chambre lui obstruait les sens, il n'avait d'attention que pour les cercles d'Olaf qui se rapetissaient puis s'agrandissaient.

« Jack Frost ! Je te vois ! »

Jack parut enfin s'éveiller et ses yeux rencontrèrent l'énorme patate collée en plein milieu du visage de Kristoff.

Jack fut un instant éberlué et le silence revint dans la chambre – sauf Olaf bien sûr, qui poursuivait sa promenade de panique et les villageois en bas hurlant leur colère.

Kristoff dominait le maigre Jack de toute sa taille, comme pour le briser de son regard. Mais ses yeux étaient si doux, à la fois si surpris, comme heureux, il saisit de nouveau Jack par les épaules et le secoua :

« Je le vois ! Je le vois ! Anna ! Jack !

– Il le voit ?

– Jack Frost ? Tu vois Jack Frost ?

– Oh, Jack, Kristoff te voit ! s'écria Elsa avec un bonheur non feint dans la voix.

– Il le voit ! Pourquoi il le voit et pas moi !

– Anna, je le vois !

– Il me voit ! »

Cela reprit aussitôt jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Elsa domine la conversation :

« Kristoff, explique-toi !

– Je n'en sais rien ! On en parlait avec Anna, du fait qu'elle ne pouvait le voir quand soudain, la porte fenêtre s'est ouverte, tu en as surgi, Elsa, avec... avec cette épi de blé... je te voyais plus gras, mon gars...

– Hé ! s'indigna Jack.

– Tu crois en Jack Frost ?! »

Kristoff n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question d'Elsa car Wilfred le domestique entra dans la chambre sans frapper, la moustache frisée de terreur :

« Votre Altesse ! Votre Altesse, oh, votre Altesse ! En bas... vos sujets !

– J'arrive Wilfred, je... je... j'arrive ! »

Jack remarqua qu'Elsa semblait avoir du mal à reprendre ses esprits, tout comme lui, déboussolés par la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Kristoff, par ailleurs, ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeune garçon, comme submergé par cette vision.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard ! s'écria soudain Elsa. Si Kristoff te voit, Jack, c'est qu'il y a un espoir ! Allons-y ! »

Tous suivirent Elsa dans les couloirs du château et coururent dans les escaliers qui menaient à la salle du Trône.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? s'enquit Anna.

– Il faut parler à ces gens ! Ils ont dû voir que la plaine était gelée, comme Gustav le leur a dit, ils veulent des réponses !

– Ils sont obligés de fracasser ton palace, au passage ? se moqua Jack.

– Ils ont de quoi être en colère, ils sont terrifiés !

– Je suis d'accord avec la brindille, intervint Kristoff. Ils ne devraient pas se comporter ainsi !

– D'accord avec quoi ? Il a dit quoi ? » s'empressa de demander Anna qui n'entendait pas Jack, sans que personne ne lui répondit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle du Trône et Elsa ne prit pas le temps de prendre une inspiration comme pour se calmer – elle poussa les gigantesques portes et fit face, sans aucune peur, au peuple qu'elle gouvernait.

Jack eut un hochement de tête approbateur. C'était vrai que là, derrière elle, la contemplant si forte et si digne, Jack aurait pu la suivre n'importe où. Il comprenait soudain pourquoi elle était restée sur le trône alors que ses pouvoirs auraient dû l'exiler plus longtemps encore. Elle était née reine. Elle était faite pour cette place.

« Mes amis ! hurla Elsa en levant les bras pour attirer leur attention. Mes amis, écoutez-moi !

– Ecouter une menteuse... !

– Elsa nous a trahi !

– La Plaine est gelée ! »

Jack vint se placer à côté d'elle comme pour la soutenir, avant de se souvenir que personne ne pouvait le voir.

« Mes amis ! répéta Elsa. Il y a ici un homme aussi perdu que vous et moi ! Il est en ce moment à mes côtés et il est le responsable de ce qui se passe au Bois aux Roses !

– Il n'y a personne à côté d'elle !

– Elle ment encore !

– Il s'appelle Jack Frost, fit Elsa plus fort. Il possède le même don que moi !

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le voit pas ?! »

La foule semblait s'être calmée, se contentant de grogner, comme si elle avait encore gardé un certain respect pour Elsa. Ce fut Gustav le forgeron qui s'avança en compagnie de sa fille aînée comme appui, porte parole du peuple.

« Jack Frost est une légende » commença Elsa sans se démonter.

Malgré les circonstances, Jack se sentit ragaillardi d'entendre la reine prononcer ces mots. Il ne les lui ferait pas oublier.

« Il ne vient pas d'Arendelle, mais de bien plus loin ! C'est le créateur du givre et de l'hiver dans un autre monde, un autre royaume !

– Si ce Frost existe vraiment, pourquoi serait-il venu jusqu'ici pour geler un lopin de terre ?! grogna Gustav, les rides de son visage lui conférant une certaine prestance qui impressionna Elsa.

– Les habitants de son royaume ne croient plus en lui, c'est pour cela que personne ne le voit. Il est venu ici dans l'espoir que quelqu'un... quelqu'un s'apercevrait de sa présence... ! »

Jack sentit son cœur se gonfler. Il n'avait pas saisi qu'Elsa avait compris ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il n'avait jamais pris conscience que tout ce qu'elle faisait contre lui était en réalité...

« Il a trouvé cet espoir, car il m'a trouvé moi ! J'ai vu Jack Frost et je sais que c'est un homme bon ! Pardonnez-lui son erreur, pardonnez-lui le gel et la neige, comme vous m'avez pardonné ! Lui et moi ne pensions pas que ça irait aussi loin ! »

Elsa n'avait eu de cesse de porter le masque qu'il lui avait ordonné de porter... en la provoquant, en l'injuriant, il l'avait poussée à être une personne qu'elle haïssait. Jack se sentit misérable, tant dis qu'Elsa s'efforçait de calmer ses sujets.

« Il faut me croire ! Il faut croire en Jack Frost !

– Comment va-t-il réparer les dégâts ? Comment peut-on être sûr qu'il ne s'attaquera pas à nos récoltes, à nos familles ?! »

Jack fut surpris lorsqu'Elsa se tourna vers lui. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il en eut mal.

« Jack n'est qu'un enfant...

– Mais Votre Altesse, intervint la fille aînée de Gustav, vous êtes la seule à voir cet homme dont vous nous parler !

– C'est faux. »

Jack se poussa pour laisser passer Kristoff qui, soudain, avait rougi jusqu'au bout de ses immenses oreilles en forme de choux-fleurs. Elsa lui saisit le bras en lui accordant un sourire.

« Je le vois aussi. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas dangereux !

– Alors nous allons nous baser sur votre parole ? poursuivit Gustav, toujours méfiant.

– Ne pouvez-vous donc pas croire en Jack Frost ? Il est le père des flocons de neige, des fleurs de givre sur les vitres... »

Mais la fille aînée de Gustav s'avança de nouveau en secouant la tête :

« Mais Votre Altesse, c'est vous... c'est vous, la mère des flocons de neige, des fleurs de givre... vous êtes l'hiver ! »

Et Jack comprit enfin, en regardant la jeune fille qui dardait un regard d'incompréhension sur sa reine, que le peuple était comme Anna. Que jamais il ne pourrait croire en lui tant que Elsa serait présente et contrôlerait le froid.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait aucunement sa place à Arendelle. Que le poste qu'il avait à tout pris recherché était déjà pris et le serait irrémédiablement. Arendelle ne voulait pas de lui et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Elsa semblait désemparée face à la fille du forgeron. Les mains encore levée devant sa poitrine, comme pour saisir l'inaccessible, elle bégayait, ne sachant que répondre.

Jack s'avança alors :

« Je dégèlerai la plaine, Elsa ! Je promets, je le ferai. Elsa, dis-le leur ! »

Elsa se tourna vivement vers Jack, comme s'il était porteur des réponses qu'elle n'avait pas su donner. Elle le contempla un instant, visiblement sans savoir que penser. Devait-elle le croire ? Avait-elle confiance en lui, après qu'il lui ait avoué qu'il n'avait aucune confiance elle ?

Mais la reine n'avait pas le choix.

« La plaine et le Bois aux Roses seront dégelés dans l'immédiat ! Je vous le promets ! »

Jack n'écouta pas la suite du discours qu'Elsa prononça pour rassurer la foule. Il n'entendit que l'écho de sa promesse, cette promesse qu'il serait obligé de tenir. Il se tourna vers Kristoff qui inclina la tête vers lui, comme pour témoigner de son soutien. Anna, à ses côtés, toute tremblante, se mordait les lèvres, comme terrifiée face à ce qui était en train de se produire.

Elsa finit par s'écarter et attrapa le regard de Jack comme pour l'obliger à la suivre. Ils rentrèrent, elle et lui, dans le silence le plus total.


	10. Chapter 10

Ils étaient seuls. Appuyé contre le mur, bras croisés et cheveux cachant ses yeux voyeurs, Jack observait Elsa, qui, plus loin, près de la fenêtre, jouait négligemment avec ses pouvoirs. De la paume de sa main jaillissait une petite tornade de glace qui recouvrait ses doigts avant de disparaître en volutes.

Jack frotta les siens les uns contre les autres, attristé à l'idée que cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre qu'il n'avait pas touché son bâton et que la neige n'était pas venue à lui.

La nuit était tombée sur Arendelle, et quelques heures étaient passées depuis le discours d'Elsa devant les paysans. Jack ne savait que faire et n'avait pas voulu manger quand Kristoff les avait tous deux appeler pour dîner.

Ils s'étaient donc retrancher ici, dans un petit salon qui donnait sur la chambre d'Elsa, et attendaient.

Attendaient quoi ? Jack n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle lui avait demandé de venir ici, mais elle n'avait cessé de s'amuser avec ses mains, l'air pensif.

« Tu te rends compte de l'importance de nos actes ? »

Sa voix était calme, mais sans aucune douceur. Jack se dit qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à détecter de réelles douceurs dans la voix d'Elsa, contrairement à celle de sa sœur qui, même lorsqu'elle pleurait, le touchait au cœur.

«Tu as l'air de penser que je n'en avais pas conscience avant aujourd'hui ?

Je n'en ai pas eu l'impression.

Ça n'était qu'un jeu...

Ça n'a fait rire que toi. »

Jack se redressa comme pour fixer Elsa, mais celle-ci l'évitait. Elle se tenait si droite, ses sourcils froncés, il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir perdu la personne avec qui il avait si rapidement parlé tout à l'heure, sur la terrasse. La reine était redevenue reine, glaciale.

« Mais nous pouvons tous les deux arranger ça. Tu l'as dit toi même à tes sujets.

Je l'ai dit... et c'est pour cela que je veux que tu te rendes comptes de ce qui est en jeu.

Je t'ai dit que c'était le cas ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Je fais reposer l'avenir de mon peuple sur tes épaules, Frost, tu comprends ? »

Elsa ferma le poing en un claquement sec et le fusilla du regard. Jack était totalement perdu. Et ce regard, qu'elle lui avait lancé, durant le discours ? Les mots qu'elle avaient prononcé ? Il avait cru... un instant...

« Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance.

Tu penses de travers, comme à ton habitude.

Tu es sur les nerfs.

Qui ne le serait pas ?!

Je dégèlerai la plaine dès que tu m'auras rendu mon bâton !

Qui me dit que tu le feras ?! »

Jack eut un léger tic nerveux de la nuque, inconsciemment, comme pour accuser le coup que lui assénait cette rancœur que lui vouait Elsa.

« Je te trouve injuste, grogna-t-il.

Et moi, je te trouve immature.

Tu m'expliques ce revirement ?

Il fallait bien que je garde la face devant la foule !

Tu as menti ? »

Mais Elsa n'avait pas menti. Elle avait rassuré les gens face à elle, elle l'avait amadoué, pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Jack eut un drôle de choc au cœur. Une petite fissure, une petite crevasse, dans laquelle il se laissa tomber.

« Je vais te rendre ton bâton, tu dégèleras la plaine et tu t'en iras, conclut Elsa d'une voix ferme. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, tu m'entends ? »

Elle fit glisser sa cape pour que cette dernière suive le mouvement de son corps et elle quitta le petit salon, laissant contre le mur, un Jack désemparé.

Mille questions se pressaient dans son crâne. Elsa était-elle à ce point lunatique ?!

Il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Il s'engagea à sa suite, ouvrant la porte si violemment qu'elle claqua contre le mur.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de te comporter de cette manière ! hurla-t-il.

Quelle manière ?! Tu pensais peut-être que l'on était ami ?!

J'ai surtout cru, pendant un instant, que l'on aurait pu s'entendre toi et moi ! Est-ce que c'est coutumier chez toi, de piétiner le cœur des gens ?

Tu parles de cœur, tu en as un ?

Je ne comprends pas.

Tu l'avoues enfin.

Ton venin n'est pas justifié, garde-le pour toi ! »

Jack se sentit oppressé mais avec l'intention formelle de régler ses comptes avec Miss Boule de Neige. Il la suivit, alors qu'elle contournait le lit.

« On peut le faire tout de suite, si tu en as envie !

Faire quoi ?

Dégeler la plaine ! En un coup de bâton, ce sera fait.

Il fait nuit !

Et alors ?

Tu es stupide ! »

Et soudain, Jack comprit. Jusqu'ici, Elsa avait refusé de le regarder dans les yeux, et cherchait à éviter tout contact physique. Elle annonçait une chose pour demander son contraire, déversait un flot d'injures injustifiées sur lui, et refusait les plans qu'il proposait. Il se tut, laissa faire. Cette colère passagère et capricieuse devait passer.

Il y eut un flottement, un silence incertain et palpable. La rage d'Elsa transperçait Jack de toute part mais il se sentait trop impliqué dans cette aventure pour tourner le dos de nouveau, comme il l'avait déjà fait.

Il eut envie de parler à Anna. De parler d'Elsa à Anna, et qu'elle lui explique le mode d'emploi de cette reine complètement folle. Jack prit place sur un petit couffin, ses jambes maigres écartées, prêt à patienter toute la nuit s'il le fallait, les yeux frôlant le sol, comme si Elsa était un cheval sauvage qu'il fallait éviter d'effrayer. Il l'entendait piaffer, se rebeller et marteler le sol de ses pieds. Rester ainsi immobile lui demandait de grands efforts, incommensurables, mais pour elle, il se sentait prêt à le faire.

Elle continuait de grogner après lui, lui envoyant, de temps en temps, quelques vacheries, que Jack occultait. De petites gerbes de neige jaillissaient de ses poings, pour venir se coller aux rideaux, au miroir, à la commode. La chambre prenait vie.

Et puis, après ce qui sembla être des heures et des heures, Jack ressentit, dans l'air, un apaisement considérable. Tout redevint calme. Plus aucun bruit ne vint abîmer ses oreilles. Il releva la tête, prudent. Elsa était assise à même le sol, sur le tapis, et jouait avec un fil de laine. Son courroux avait disparu, il n'y avait que le poids du ciel dans ses mains.

« Elsa... ? »

Elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de soupirer, épaules abaissées. Il eut envie de s'approcher, s'en abstient. C'était trop tôt. Elle finit par relever le menton vers lui et, lèvres tremblantes, s'écria :

« Je suis désolée... ! Je suis tellement... désolée ! »

Y avait-il un tableau plus touchant que Jack ait pu voir ? Il fut gêné, Elsa aussi. Cet étalage d'émotions ne leur était pas coutumier.

« Je suis... poursuivait Elsa, essayant de trouver ses mots.

A bout de nerfs... ? »

Elsa sourit faiblement :

« Terrorisée... »

Nouveau silence, cette fois-ci complice. Jack se laissa glisser du couffin pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle.

« Paniquée aussi, peut-être. Tu as l'air de penser que c'est... anormal...

Tu crois ? ironisa Elsa d'une voix tremblante. Je panique complètement. Je me perds, je _nous_ perds. J'ai besoin de toi, Arendelle a besoin de toi, je le sais bien et... et je te traite...

J'en ai vu d'autres tu sais ! tenta Jack comme pour la faire rire. Quand Pitch était encore avec nous, c'était pas très drôle, il m'en a mis plein la tête. »

Cela marcha et Elsa pouffa, ce qui le ravit.

« Ecoute-moi bien, continua-t-il de la voix la plus convaincante qui soit, tu m'écoutes ? Elsa, tu m'écoutes ?

Bien sûr que oui.

Demain, ce soir, quand tu veux... je dégèlerai la plaine. Tu m'entends ? »

Elsa, de nouveau, baissa les yeux comme pour éviter son regard.

« Et je partirai. Je te le promets. Je vous laisserai tranquille, ton peuple et toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à personne... sauf à toi, évidemment, tu le méritais amplement. »

Elsa rit encore mais se calma vite. Jack ne saisissait pas quelque chose.

« Merci, fit-elle doucement. Merci de ce que tu fais. Même si je dis le contraire, je te fais confiance.

Vraiment ? Quelle joie !

Ne t'emballe pas trop.

J'ai retenu une chose de ton discours...

Allons bon.

Tu as dit que j'étais une légende ! »

Le corps d'Elsa se souleva, pris de soupirs et s'esclaffant à la fois :

« Tu es sérieux ?!

Tu l'as dit ! Ce sont tes mots !

Tu les sors de leur contexte.

Quoi, tu regrettes d'avoir dit ça ?

Tu n'as pas la taille d'une légende.

Tu fais référence à quoi, là ? »

Elsa éclata alors de rire, sans tabou, et Jack la suivit, heureux d'avoir réussi à ramener l'ordre dans la chambre. Ils se calmèrent peu à peu et enfin, Elsa consentit à regarder son nouvel ami droit dans les yeux.

Il y eut comme un éclair et Jack comprit qu'il aurait mieux fallu que ce regard reste à terre, pour ne pas qu'il brise son cœur, comme il venait de le faire.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack quitta précipitamment la chambre. Il savait qu'il y avait une chance qu'il ait vexé Elsa, quoi qu'il en doutât fortement. Il avait dû se passer quelques secondes s'étirant en minutes, pendant lesquelles, yeux dans les yeux, chacun des deux avaient pris conscience de ce qu'ils ne souhaitaient aucunement.

Maintenant, Jack errait dans les couloirs, en proie à une panique digne de celle d'Elsa tout à l'heure, se disant qu'il préférait encore se jeter d'une falaise sans son bâton plutôt que de recroiser de tels yeux.

La nuit était bien avancée, aussi, ne pensait-il pas trouver quelqu'un debout, à cette heure-ci, sauf peut-être un domestique, chargée de veiller sur le château endormi. Aussi, il fut infiniment surpris de rencontrer Kristoff dans les escaliers qui menaient aux jardins, qui remontait d'un pas lourd et fatigué.

Jack oublia que Kristoff avait la possibilité de le voir et ne bougea pas, ne sachant que faire. Le futur époux d'Anna fronça ses sourcils, hésita :

« Mh... Jack Frost ?

– Hein ?

– Je te vois, tu sais. Tu as oublié ? »

_Complètement_ et cela ne devait échapper à personne, pas même au chandelier sur le meuble à ses côtés. Kristoff eut un petit rire :

« Où tu vas comme ça ?

– Prendre l'air. La journée a été éreintante.

– Tu veux un peu de compagnie ?

– Tu m'as l'air épuisé. »

Kristoff haussa les épaules et Jack se sentit soudain rasséréné par la bienveillance de ce nouvel ami. Ils descendirent tous deux et arrivèrent à l'extérieur. L'endroit était superbe, baigné au clair de lune.

« Alors, elle t'empêche de dormir ? se moqua Kristoff.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– A ton avis ?

– Si c'est à Elsa que tu penses, je...

– Evidement que c'est à elle !

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

Kristoff ne répondit pas, se contenta d'effleurer les fleurs qui elles aussi dormaient.

« Anna m'a un jour dit que c'était son endroit préféré.

– Génial...

– L'endroit préféré de Elsa...

– Ah... pourquoi ça ?

– Je crois qu'elle aime le calme qui y règne. Je ne la connais pas aussi bien qu'Anna, ni même aussi bien que le peuple, mais elle a toujours été d'une nature très solitaire. Les gens et ses parents n'ont pas été très indulgents, au début, par rapport à ses pouvoirs.

– Ça a dû les faire flipper, je suppose.

– Plus que ça encore. Elsa a dû se cacher les trois quart de sa vie, fuir le pays, a plongé son propre royaume dans le chaos de l'hiver, et maintenant que tout est redevenu normal, que les fleurs ont éclos et que le bonheur menace de s'installer pour de bon, voilà que tu surgis de nulle part. »

Jack fut vexé du « nulle part » et par le fait que Kristoff semblait prendre le parti d'Elsa.

« Ne te renfrogne pas comme ça, grogna ce dernier. Tu l'as jugée trop vite.

– Et elle de même !

– Tu as gelé la plaine, quand même. Ce n'est pas innocent.

– Elle m'a enfermé dans un bloc de glace !

– Et a fait ton éloge devant tout son peuple réunit, sans rougir. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Parler d'Elsa et de ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle-même avec Kristoff le gênait. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel ils firent le tour des bassins pour revenir vers les grandes marches du château. Kristoff baillait et Jack eut la gentillesse de proposer de rentrer dans leurs appartements.

« A l'aube, commença-t-il d'une voix basse et résigné, Elsa me rendra mon bâton. Nous irons au Bois aux Roses et je réparerai mes erreurs.

– Et nous t'en remercions infiniment.

– Ensuite, je quitterai Arendelle. »

Cela stoppa Kristoff dans sa lancée, qui se tourna vers Jack, dont les yeux balayaient le sol.

« Quitter Arendelle... ?

– Je ne reviendrai pas.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Elsa dit que c'est mieux. Et je le pense aussi.

– Mais... mais tu ne peux pas partir ! »

Jack jeta un regard d'incompréhension au jeune homme mais avant qu'il ait pu lui demander plus d'explications, Kristoff se rendit compte qu'il allait peut-être commettre une gaffe, salua Jack et prit le chemin de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Anna.

La foule s'était assemblée pour regarder Elsa partir. Droite, fière, sa sœur et Kristoff restés en arrière avec Olaf, elle traversa la cour, puis le village, durant ce qui lui sembla être une heure. Elle devait faire attention à ses gestes car, malgré Jack à ses côtés, son bâton en main, il restait invisible. C'était comme si elle était seule à affronter le monde entier, mais cette présence secrète la rassurait. Elle eut envie de lui prendre la main, effaça bien vite cette idée de sa tête.

Gustav, sa fille, ainsi que d'autres paysans avait choisi de l'accompagner, comme pour être témoin du changement qui allait s'exécutait là-bas. Kristoff n'avait pas aimé cette marque de méfiance, mais Elsa avait laissé faire. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer ? Et peut-être que de cette manière, les gens croiraient en Jack Frost ?

Le chemin était long, et le groupe avançait lentement. Elsa n'avait qu'une envie, s'échapper par le vent et rentrer au château. Elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas parler à Jack, au risque de passer pour une folle faisant la conversation à des arbres.

La remise du bâton à Jack avait été rapide, sans cérémonie. Elsa avait toujours le souvenir du regard échangé la veille, dans sa chambre, et dans son cœur, mille éclairs s'étaient allumés, éphémères, brûlants. Elle n'oserait certainement plus jamais le regarder en face.

Il avançait devant elle, balançant ses jambes maigrelettes et jouant avec son bâton tel un enfant retrouvant son jouet préféré. Elle se souvint de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu et l'avait pris pour un adolescent perdu, chantonnant la comptine du figuier. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la cause de la sensation éprouvée quand elle l'avait entendue, et devait se résigner à ne jamais le savoir.

Jack se retournait de temps en temps, comme pour être certain qu'Elsa était toujours derrière lui, et, dès que leur regard se croisaient, il se reconcentrait sur la route.

Qu'avait-il compris ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Elsa avait bien pu mettre dans ses yeux pour le déstabiliser autant ? Elle n'y entendait plus rien.

_Il va partir. D'ici quelques heures, tout sera fini et il partira._

Un éclair, de nouveau, mais dans sa poitrine cette fois-ci, ainsi que dans son ventre, et elle allongea sa foulée comme pour s'épargner ces pensées dérangeantes.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Bois aux Roses, et Elsa retrouva avec une certaine joie la glace de Jack sur le sol. Elle se souvint ensuite que c'était ce qui avait causé la colère de son peuple, mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir ragaillardie, comme chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en présence de son élément. Elle aurait voulu avouer à Jack que ce qu'il avait ici créé était splendide, absolument stupéfiant, mais c'était prendre des risques.

Le groupe arriva sur la plaine et se réparti autour d'Elsa, attendant qu'elle fasse un geste. Cependant, elle se contenta de prendre la parole :

« Je ne vous ai pas menti en disant que tout ceci n'était pas mon œuvre. Vous savez la manière dont se manifestent mes pouvoirs, la plupart d'entre vous m'ont déjà vu. »

Elle faisait référence à la fois où elle avait gelé tout le royaume sans faillir, bien que Gustav la fusillât du regard.

« Je me contenterai donc de rester près de vous, et je vais laisser Jack Frost réparer ses erreurs. »

Elle se glissa près de la fille aînée de Gustav, répondant au joli prénom de Mina, et fit la sourde oreille quand des ricanements moqueurs s'élevèrent de la petite foule.

Elsa darda alors son regard sur Jack qui restait bêtement planté à quelques mètres d'eux, son bâton traînant au sol. Il n'avait visiblement aucune envie de passer à l'acte, mais il surprit l'éclat dans les yeux d'Elsa, ce qui lui donna du baume au cœur. Malgré toutes les pensées qui semblaient l'assaillir, Jack leva son bâton, et frappa un grand coup sur le sol.

Les ricanements cessèrent, se muant en suffocations surprises et même Elsa en fut étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle manifestation de force. Ils assistèrent alors à la métamorphose de la plaine, lac de glace, de gel, ébahis par cette danse de plus en plus rapide. Le vent vint s'engouffrer dans leur cape, dans leurs cheveux, tant dis que le soleil et le vert reprenaient leurs droits jusqu'au Bois. Elsa eut le sentiment que quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur d'elle. L'hiver ne serait jamais le bienvenu à Arendelle.

Jack termina son œuvre, et bientôt, plus aucune trace de gel n'apparut. Des exclamations de joie montèrent du groupe de paysans, et Mina ne put s'empêcher de prendre Elsa dans ses bras, avant de s'écarter brusquement, en s'excusant.

La reine sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur face à celui de ses sujets. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient accroupis sur le sol pour respirer l'herbe fraîche, comme s'ils n'en avaient jamais vu de leur vie, d'autres se ruaient vers le bois pour toucher l'écorce des arbres. On la remercia, comme si tout ceci tenait d'elle mais elle insistait :

« C'est Jack Frost ! C'est Jack Frost ! »

Personne ne l'écoutait, personne ne semblait se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pu dégeler la plaine, immobile comme elle l'était. Elle se tourna vers Jack, qui se tenait, cette fois-ci, bien droit, fusillant du regard les paysans euphoriques, avant de se tourner vers Elsa :

« Tu es contente ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? »

La froideur dans sa voix transperça Elsa de toute part. Elle voulut rétorquer, ne sut que dire.

« Je vais te laisser fêter mon départ, poursuivit Jack en s'avançant vers elle. J'imagine que c'est ça, surtout, que tu voulais.

– N-non...

– Non... ? Vraiment ? »

Rien d'amical, seulement de l'ironie, Elsa ne savait comment avouer à Jack, lui expliquer ces sentiments qui se battaient à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

« Tu salueras Olaf, Anna et Kristoff pour moi.

– Attends... ! Attends, je … rentre au château avec nous...

– Je crois que je n'y ai pas ma place. Bonne chance. »

Il se détourna, rabattit sur sa tête la capuche de son sweat. Cela fut comme un déclencheur chez Elsa et elle se rua vers lui :

« Jack ! Jack, non ! Je t'en prie ! »

Mais il s'était envolé sans que personne parmi les paysans ne s'en aperçoivent.

Il ne laissait sur la plaine qu'une Elsa brisée.

Qui a dit que l'amour était facile entre Jack et Elsa... ? A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	12. Chapter 12

Arendelle avait fait la fête toute la nuit, sans qu'Elsa ne descende participer aux festivités. Anna, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de danser, avait fait répandre le bruit comme quoi l'après-midi avait été éprouvante pour la Reine. Olaf et Kristoff étaient aussi parmi les paysans, à boire, à chanter et à s'amuser de la nuit. Pendant ce temps, Elsa, dans sa chambre, tournait en rond. Ses pensées n'arrivaient pas à trouver un point sur lequel se focaliser, se contentant de voltiger à droite à gauche, sans fatigue, sans répit.

Maintenant, tout allait être comme avant. Anna et Krisotff allaient bientôt se marier. Elsa traînerait dans les jardins, écoutant Olaf disserter sur la beauté des fleurs. La neige ne serait présente que dans sa paume, bien cachée, parfois enfouie dans son cœur.

Et Jack Frost ? Il ne reviendrait plus à Arendelle. C'était Elsa qui le lui avait demandé, d'une voix tonitruante, celle d'une Reine, car il n'était qu'un semeur de troubles. Mais n'avait-elle pas eu un but ? A quoi servait-une Reine des Neiges dans un royaume de soleil ?

Il aurait fallut qu'Anna fut l'aînée pour qu'elle puisse hériter de la couronne. Assise sur le couffin sur lequel Jack s'était installé la nuit précédente, elle fixait l'emblème de sa royauté avec haine. Il aurait fallut qu'Anna fut Reine. Il aurait fallut qu'elle fut libre, et qu'elle avoue à Jack qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il la suive.

Un éclat de rire dans la cour passa par la fenêtre ouverte et la sortit de ses pensées. La chambre était à peine éclairée par une bougie solitaire et Elsa eut envie de s'allonger sur son lit pour s'endormir une éternité.

Pourquoi Kristoff parvenait-il à voir Jack Frost ? Il faudra qu'elle le lui demande dès le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner. Et la comptine ? Elle lui trottait en tête.

Elsa se leva du couffin, s'approcha du miroir, se contempla un instant avant d'être lassée par son image. Etait-elle condamnée à tourner en rond jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?

On toqua alors à la porte et Elsa sut qui était derrière. Elle autorisa Anna à entrer :

« Oh, quelle soirée ! »

La jeune fille, ravissante dans une imposante robe vert clair, tourbillonna légèrement avant de s'écrouler sur le lit comme une masse et sans aucune grâce. Elsa se rassit sur le petit couffin, le menton dans la paume de sa main.

« Quelle soirée ! répéta Anna. Tu aurais dû venir tu sais, tout le monde était là ! Et tout le monde était content !

– Vous avez dansé ?

– Je n'aurais jamais dû danser avec Olaf, j'ai dû lui arracher le bras au moins cinq fois. »

Elsa pouffa mais son rire s'éteignit bien vite.

« Je sais que tu es triste par rapport à Jack, glissa Anna en se redressant un peu.

– Pas du tout ! Je suis bien contente qu'il soit parti.

– Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas descendue ?

– Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée.

– A d'autres !

– A ce que je sais, tu n'as pas eu à supporter Jack Frost pendant quatre jours ! »

Anna se jeta hors du lit et s'approcha de sa sœur :

« Tu aurais dû le lui dire.

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– Ça se voit, que vous êtes amoureux. »

Ce mot fit suffoquer Elsa de rire et de consternation. Elle regarda Anna comme si elle s'était transformée en belette.

« Amoureux ? Tu es sérieuse ?

– Même Kristoff le dit !

– Il ferait mieux de se mêler de ses élans, celui-là.

– Tu aurais dû le lui dire et peut-être qu'il serait resté.

– Il n'en avait aucune envie et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

– Mais...

– Anna, réfléchis un instant ! »

Elsa bondit sur ses pieds, tourna le dos à sa sœur qui eut un sursaut de terreur :

« Personne ne le voit, dans ce fichu royaume ! Même toi tu ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble ! Il est clair que Jack Frost n'a pas sa place ici. »

Elsa croisa les bras, fit comme si elle était absorbée par le décor extérieur et la valse des danseurs, plus bas, dans la cour. Anna se taisait, ne sachant comment reprendre la conversation.

« Kristoff m'a expliqué pourquoi il le voyait... »

Elsa se retourna aussitôt vers sa sœur, les yeux quémandeurs, alarmés. Anna fut surprise du phénomène physique que cela engendra, les cheveux d'Elsa s'étant comme électrifiés.

« Et alors ?!

– Eh bien... je... enfin, c'est sa famille...

– Sa famille... ? »

Elsa se remémora vaguement qu'Anna lui avait parlé d'une bande de trolls, ressemblant à des cailloux, perdus dans la montagne.

Les trolls qui avaient guéri et réparé son erreur, lorsque toutes deux étaient plus jeunes.

« Ils connaissent la légende ?

– Oui, et ils la racontaient à Kristoff. Pour lui, le faiseur d'hiver, ça n'est pas toi, mais Jack Frost. »

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge d'Elsa qui ne sut pourquoi, se sentit soulagée. Savoir cela n'arrangeait en rien les choses mais un mystère venait d'être éclairci, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

« Où peut-il bien être... ? finit-elle par demander à sa sœur.

– Oh, il doit manger du gâteau à l'heure qu'il est.

– Je te parle de Jack.

– Oh.. ! »

Anna rit à son tour et secoua la tête comme pour dire qu'elle n'en savait rien. Elle poursuivit :

« Si Jack n'a pas sa place à Arendelle... peut-être que c'est toi qui devrait le rejoindre... »

Elsa pivota de nouveau avec fureur vers Anna tant dis que celle-ci se laissait glisser vers la porte comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

« Comment tu peux penser que... ! »

Mais elle avait déjà disparu.

Qu'insinuait Anna ? Qu'elle devait tout abandonner pour se jeter à la poursuite du vent ? Ne s'était-elle pas humiliée tout à l'heure en le suppliant de rester ? Quand elle y repensait, une bile amère lui remontait dans la gorge et elle se mettait à haïr Jack Frost comme elle avait pu se haïr, il y a quelques années.

Pourtant, malgré cette réticence, il y avait cet incompréhensible désir de retrouver Jack, de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face et surtout... surtout, qu'il reste.

Quitter Arendelle pour lui ? Risquer tout, tout quitter ?

Elle l'a supplié. Elle s'est inclinée devant lui, mais il a tourné le dos, et il est parti ! Comment Anna pouvait-elle penser que elle, Elsa, Reine des Neiges, allait se plier aux caprices d'un gamin trop insolent ?!

Elsa tournait en rond dans sa chambre.

Si elle restait, qu'allait-il se passer ? Anna allait se marier avec Kristoff. Les récoltes de l'été allaient être bonnes, de nouveau, et la joie serait de mise, parmi le peuple. Et elle ? Et Elsa ? Qu'allait-il se passer pour elle, dans cet endroit qui ne connaissait plus l'hiver ?

Une intense détresse s'empara d'elle, ainsi qu'une tristesse qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors. Elle était piégée, et condamnée à regarder le bonheur d'Anna s'épanouir et le sien la quitter.

Elle se tourna vers la porte.

Les cris des paysans en bas faisaient écho.

La couronne était posée sur la coiffeuse, étincelante.

Personne ne la verrait. Personne ne saurait.

Elsa se saisit du joyau et se rua dans les couloirs. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses sens s'aiguisaient et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lui donna une telle force et une telle vitalité que ses cheveux se gelèrent, fins cristaux fragiles.

Elle sauta les marches la menant à la salle du trône vide, et la traversa toute entière pour atteindre la cour, où les couples dansaient, les enfants riaient et les gloutons mangeaient. Parmi eux, Kristoff et Svenn, carotte en bouche, mais Anna ?!

Où était Anna ?

Elsa scruta la foule, poitrine tambour, doigts vibrant, et elle aperçut enfin la forme que dessinait Olaf qui s'esclaffait et une Anna, rouge, en sueur, qui le faisait valser.

« Anna ! »

Elsa fendit la foule, les paysans s'écartèrent. Pour la discrétion, elle pouvait repasser.

« ANNA ! »

Ce cri du cœur fit sursauter la jeune fille qui lâcha Olaf et se précipita à son tour sur sa grande sœur. Elles se saisirent les avant-bras par réflexe, ce qu'Elsa regretta aussitôt, la manche droite d'Anna se retrouvant gelée.

« Que se passe-t-il, Elsa ?

– Anna, tu avais raison !

– D-de... de quoi ? »

La reine ne répondit pas. Sous les yeux ébahis de la foule, alors que le son des violons et des guitares s'estompaient, laissant la respiration haletante d'Elsa se révéler, cette dernière enfonça la couronne sur la tête de sa sœur puis, la tint bien serrée par les épaules.

« Je te laisse Arendelle. Je te la laisse, à toi, et Kristoff. Tu es reine.

– Pardon ?! »

Elsa lui embrassa furtivement le front puis se détourna et partit en courant, sans rien dire de plus :

« ELSA ! ELSA, REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Mais la jeune femme ne se retourna pas, un rire de bonheur lui encerclant la poitrine. Anna continuait de l'appeler, Kristoff joignit sa voix. Les autres étaient trop médusés par ce geste complètement surréaliste pour réagir.

« Je reviendrai ! lança Elsa avant de passer le port. Je te le promets, Anna ! »

Et ce fut elle, à son tour, qui disparut. Plus rapide que sa fiancée, ce fut Kristoff qui courut, une nouvelle fois, à la poursuite de la fugitive. Mais Elsa transportée comme elle l'était par sa décision impulsive, par l'excitation, volait plus qu'elle ne marchait. Elle arriva aux abords de la ville.

"Tu le fais pour Jack Frost ! hurla Kristoff, mains en porte-voix. Tu n'as pas réfléchi !"

Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Un vent, le vent vient l'entourer, et sa cape se soulever comme pour l'encourager à aller plus vite.

"Tu n'as pas réfléchi !"

Elsa s'envola soudain, surprise, mais touchée par l'aide que lui procurait ses pouvoirs. Elle se hissa vers le ciel, vers le sommet.

_Non Kristoff. C'est pour moi que je le fais._


End file.
